


Hime

by SearchForAnotherWay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Character Death, Dark, Dark!Hanzo, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Hanamura (Overwatch), Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Polygamy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Rivalry, Will update tags as story progresses, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchForAnotherWay/pseuds/SearchForAnotherWay
Summary: The lands were ruled by the Shimada empire far and wide. You lived as a commoner in a village that distributed rice to the loyal family. But you had come across Genji Shimada, the royal prince of the Shimada clan. You two fall in love and are betrothed to marry one another.Genji takes you to Hanamura, to the Shimada palace where the two of you will soon marry, but upon meeting Emperor Hanzo Shimada, your life falls into pieces.Hanzo finds himself consumed in obsession to have you, determined to marry you at whatever cost. You will rule as his queen even if he has to take you away from everything you love. The fates had spoken; you were meant to be his.Thepollfor chapter 3 is up! Go vote!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big 'thank you' to DarkDrabblings for beta-ing this first chapter for me! I REALLY couldn't do it myself!!!
> 
> And I'm so sorry everyone! I promised that I would publish _Chaos_ next, but I already had this chapter of _Hime_ finished for a long while now. I'm halfway through the the next chapter for _Chaos_ so that will be next up! Thanks for your patience! Enjoy the story!!!
> 
> P.S. Reader has long hair for historical accuracy.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

You didn’t want this at all.

It should have been kept under wraps, but when rumors from your village sparked that Genji, the youngest son of the noble Shimada clan, was in search for a wife, you couldn’t help the girlish smile that overtook your face.

Your village was small, located right next to the Shimada family’s capital. And though it was also little in terms of its population, your home was one of the largest suppliers of grain and rice to the Shimada estates. Your family—was well as many of your neighbors—owned large portions of land to plant and harvest.

But if only that ownership of land translated to status. Your village was under the Shimada’s domain, which meant that the property was theirs, not yours. Not unless you were from a noble house.

But you were not part of any grand clan. Your family’s name held no weight.

But even though the Shimada’s owned your land, that did not mean that they were ruthless dictators. They had given your village a stable source of income from trading your agricultural goods, and your family was undoubtedly thankful for just that.

It had been a week since word of Genji’s search began. Your mother had heard the rumors from the local market in your village and had filled you in on the gossip once she had returned home.

Hanzo Shimada, the leader of the Shimada clan, had decided that Genji was holding off marriage for far too long and had ordered him to find a wife within the next few months. It was no surprise that Genji was holding this moment till the very last second. He was uninterested in marriage and refused to marry as an act of rebellion against his older brother.

It was something well known to the village. After the previous ruler, Sojiro had passed away, leaving his throne to his eldest son, Hanzo made no waste to expand the clan’s domain. He led armies to colonize lands from opposing lords, stretching the bounds of his reign with ease from those who held their blades against him. Lord Hanzo's history was painted in blood, never ending in a pretty sight, and with no sympathy to all who opposed him.

But the clans that had shown their support to the Shimada leader—or even surrendered to him—had been offered his mercy: his treaty of peace. And as part of their peace, noble ladies of supporting clans were offered to Hanzo, and Hanzo had promised their marriages as a symbol of unity, as he welcomed the clans into his domain.

Hanzo Shimada had six wives, only marrying his sixth wife just two years ago, and that’s where most of his younger brother’s anger boiled. Genji did not wish to marry for fear that his brother would use him as a treaty bargain to add more to his empire. He feared a loveless marriage; a marriage like his brother’s.

Hanzo did not care for his wives. He had given them a home within the Shimada household and made sure that their every need was tended to so that they would never care for anything else. They would stay obedient, and that was all Hanzo wished from them. However, that is not to say that he didn't enjoy their company, their beauty, their touch; he relished in all that they offered him. 

Still, the one thing he truly loved was the children they bore for him. From his six wives, the Shimada leader was gifted with twelve children: seven sons and four daughters with one more on the way. He loved his children more than the world. They were his own blood: he would give them anything they asked, and when the time came, his blood would take the Shimada reign and grow their domain even further.

Hanzo had all he needed to rule his kingdom, so when Genji refused to marry under his order, Hanzo had relented and had given his younger brother the option to marry whoever he wished, with the expectation that Genji was to settle down like a respected figure. And Genji was more than grateful. He would take the power to heart and find his true love, be a noble or a commoner. The young Shimada was only invested in finding a soul mate that he would want to spend the rest of his life with.

And that’s where you came in - or at least your village.

When it came to trading your grains and rice to the Shimada capital, Genji would always be there to supervise the exchange. He and a crew of men would venture to your village and pay their fees for the fruits of your labor. And you couldn’t help but try to make acquaintance with the lord. A part of you felt guilty for trying to sway Lord Genji during his time in your village, but it wasn’t entirely your fault. It's not like you could stop your mother from braiding your long hair and dolling you up any more than you could prevent your father from sending you to the same Inn that Genji was staying, carrying a basket of apples and hazelnuts to offer as a congratulation for his search.

Nonetheless, you did have an infatuation for the Shimada, and a part of you wished that Genji would be the kind man you hoped. If anything, you only hoped that he would at least acknowledge you for your futile effort

But in all honesty, offering the young lord a basket of congratulations was not the best way to approach him. You thought he’d be too busy flirting with other women in the village, but when you walked into the door of the inn, stumbling straight into him, you froze, nearly dropping everything from the basket if his quick reflexes hadn't caught them first with only one apple having had fallen from the basket.

You could feel the heat rising to your face in a mixture of embarrassment and panic as you watched Genji pick up the rolling fruit before placing it back with the others and offering you your basket in return. “Is this your basket?”

“I-I...” You stuttered, forgetting the very basics of how to make a sentence.

But the man in front of you only let out a soft burst of laughter, before glancing at you one more time. “Funny girl.”

From that point, the rest of the night moved quickly. You and Genji clicked in an instant, enjoying a hot drink, talking nonstop till the sun came up. And when you came home, you jumped into your mother’s arms, describing everything that happened that night only after your mother whacked you for not coming back after dark.

It didn’t matter to you though. Before tonight, your affections for Genji were nothing compared to what they were now that you finally got to know him. He had said so much about himself, about his life before his father’s death, and about his relationship with his brother. You were surprised. Many people had assumed that Lord Hanzo and Genji were never good brothers, but that wasn’t true. Though Genji said that he was angry at his older brother because of some of his conservative values about marriage and rule, he had confirmed that the two of them had a very healthy, brotherly relationship.

“And Lord Shimada?” you had asked him.

“Ah,” Genji waved you off, “My brother is only irritated with me right now. He wishes that I settle down and provide an example for the empire.”

You sipped your cup of tea. “Well, I hope you find someone that will love you well.”

“Ha ha.” The Shimada chuckled, turning his head away from you. “I hope to find her too.”

The two of you had met each other much more since then. Genji had postponed his journey back to the Shimada city, even with the trade between your village done. He had spent most of his time exploring the town and introducing himself to the people. Children would gather around him, and he would play games with them for hours, even after all they jumped on him for piggyback rides. And when the other women weren’t swooning or crowding around him, he would always find you in the market, following you closely as he asked about your day and listen to you tell it all to him.

He had even followed you back home after your grocery shopping, and you didn’t think much of it until he met your parents. Your face heated up when your parents bowed deeply to the ground for him. Your father had invited him into your home for dinner while your mother pulled him in by the hand. You had complained about it, saying how the lord was busy with other tasks, but Genji’s face practically lit with delight, and he made no point to reject the invitation, entering into your home with no resistance.

You nearly fainted at the idea of your lord entering your home so brazenly. It seemed so suggestive; you didn’t know what to think of it. And when your mother came back to you, she grabbed your basket of vegetables before smacking you in the head.

“Idiot girl! Why didn’t you tell your father or I that you were inviting Lord Genji Shimada?” She smiled at you as you rubbed your head, the pain just soaking in. “We have to hurry and fix you up. Your hair is a mess,” she fussed and guided you into your home.

“Mama, wait!” But you couldn’t stop her. She had fixed your hair up and given you your best kimono to wear. “Mama I can’t wear this! Lord Genji will think I’m too eager for him. I can’t embarrass myself in front of him!”

Your mother only shook her head. “Y/N why else is the lord here? He doesn’t come to a peasant’s home for no reason! Lord Genji is interested in you!”

You didn’t have any time to process what your mother said as the two of you now rushed to finish cooking, leaving your father to entertain the clan prince. Both you and your mother had steamed rice and vegetables. You had prepared the sashimi and a side curry dish, but you screamed when your mother had gone above and beyond cooking the rest of your beef and pork to present something worthwhile to the lord.

And when dinner finally came, you sat at the table on your knees next to Genji, a sudden feeling of embarrassment filled you again as when you realized how formally dressed you were. You were tense in your kimono while everyone else was in more basic garbs. Genji himself was wearing a simple shirt and vest. But he didn’t comment on your outfit once, only enjoying the food and conversation with your parents. He even pulled you into the discussion after noticing your unexpected, shy behavior.

You had difficulty speaking, instead sputtered nonsenses that only made you seem worse. In the end, you decided to focus on your food and avoid as much conversation as you could. You didn’t catch the lord Shimada staring longingly at you throughout the dinner.

When everyone did finish eating, Genji thanked you all for the meal, giving a slight bow of respect to your parents.

“You are welcome to our home anytime, Lord Shimada," your mother said while blushing. "The village owes you and your brother a great deal for all that you have done for us.”

He had saved his last goodbye to you and you waved him your own goodbye, smiling as he made his way back into the marketplace.

After embarrassing yourself that night, you had thought that would be it for the two of you, but to your surprise, he remained in the village. You had kept stumbling into him through the town and even in the rice fields near your home. And when the two of you would meet, Genji never denied your company. He would stroll with you through the grounds while the two of you discussed the seasons, your favorite colors, and childhood memories that you both found unreal to be true: everything abstract and trivial. Time seemed to fly as the two of you enjoyed listening to one another. A part of you wished that these moments would last forever.

But of course, it didn’t last forever.

Genji had received a letter from his brother stating that he had been in your village for far too long; he was stalling. The men he had brought with him had also begun to complain of wasting their time there. The trade between your village was complete. There was no reason to stay any longer.

But Genji couldn’t help but cling to the strings that were still anchoring him here.

He didn’t want to leave.

As word of his departure soon swept over the village, you knew your time with the Shimada prince was coming to an end. The time the two of you spent together were your most memorable ones, and you prayed that you would never forget a second of them. You loved Genji so much that it pained your heart to see him go, but you didn’t cry about it. You knew that he didn’t deserve someone as unworthy as you. He would never have found happiness with you.

So it was a surprise to find Genji speaking to your father as you arrived home one day. Genji followed your father's eyes as he glanced over to you, quickly turning his head to smile at you with tears of joy in his eyes.

You ran into him, jumping into an embrace.

Everything else was a blur after that. There was a small celebration in the village before you and Genji had left with the rice and crew. There was not enough room to bring your parents, but Genji had promised them once the two of you made it to Shimada city, he would send a party to come back and get them. Your parents had declined, only delighted that he had found you and accepted such a family of low status into his life.

Despite their resistance, however, Genji had told them that he would come back. He had said that there would be no wedding until his future in-laws were there to see it. And you had agreed with him, hoping that your parents could come and live in the city and retire from their farm work with ease.

“And besides,” Genji said as he had tied your bag of small belongings on the saddle of his horse, “My brother would cut me apart if I did not give the proper appreciation to you and your daughter. He would wish to welcome you as well.”

You had smiled at your fiancé, falling in love with his gentle charms and personality. Finding a man too true to be real, you couldn’t believe your eyes. When it came to your future, you never thought about marrying the perfect man. You had always assumed that you would have never found a husband, only growing old as your parents’ caretaker. At the very least, you probably would have married a man from your town, but you had little hopes.

Now, the chances of becoming Genji Shimada’s wife—it was impossible—yet, somehow, it was becoming true.

You looked at him, watching his soft grin rise as he spoke to your parents. You knew no one could be perfect, but every moment you stared at him, your heart would whisper into your ear that he was perfection. And though the Shimada was not perfect in any way at all, he was perfect for you.

And you loved him like the sun and sky.

You would never stop loving him.

It took two days of travel to arrive at the Shimada capital, Hanamura. Genji had sent one of his men to go ahead of the party as a messenger. He was to give the word to the Shimada clan leader that his brother was coming home with his future wife. And though the trip was only two days, you had found time had felt much slower.

You had sat behind Genji, with your arms wrapped around his waist. Pressing your cheek against his back, feeling his chest swell with every breath. You could only imagine his blush from you holding him so intimately. Your horse cantered through the path, Genji’s crew following shortly behind you two in their horses, pulling the wagon that carried all the grains. The further out you went, the more amazed you became. You have never been to Hanamura before. Heck, you had never been outside of your village, so every moment took you in awe, your eyes roamed over the mountains and then through the forests, along the trails, and over the river.

“This looks amazing.” You say, watching the sunset far behind the mountains.

“You haven’t been outside of the village?” Genji asked as he tangled his fingers over the back of your hand from where they were held on his chest.

“No,” you shook your head behind him, “This is my first time.”

The Shimada lord turned around, focusing his attention on you. “Really?” He snickered before pressing his lips to your forehead. “Then I am glad to share this moment with you.”

You froze from his affections, your heart shaking inside your ribs. “Mmmm,” you whined behind him, pressing your face into his back, hiding your flush emotions from him. Genji laughed as he turned his attention back to the road ahead.

You squeezed his fingers from the hand that held yours.

It was more than a surprise when the two of you and your party arrived at the Shimada capital; it was a celebration. All the lights and lanterns were lit as you all entered the city. Everyone was engaged in the festival activities and once you and Genji made it into the city, you both were bombarded with the people at your feet.

You had followed Genji’s lead and waved back to the people through the city, but when they had started surrounding your horse congratulating you, your shyness got the best of you, and you went back to hiding behind your fiancé.

It had suddenly occurred to you the reality that was finally setting in. You always knew that Genji was of such noble royalty, but you never connected the dots to think that it would make you one as well. Even more, you had got to know Genji back on your home turf, where he was nothing more than your equal. Well, at least as equal as he could be given his title. But now as you went deeper and deeper into the city with your future husband, a sudden weight fell over your shoulders.

What would this mean for you? Your life will likely never be the same after today. Your childhood home in your village would forever be a memory. Everything would flip as you become a figure that will represent your husband, and undoubtedly, the whole Shimada clan.

“Don’t worry about this Y/N,” Genji said, seemingly reading your mind. “I may be a Shimada, but all the fame is my brother’s. This attention will only last until after our wedding.”

You smiled at him, unable to understand how your fiancé could ease your worry so naturally.

“Then I will count every day until our marriage.”

The two of you finally arrived at the Shimada’s estate. Genji’s party had followed with your village’s harvest, and the grand gates of the home closed behind you.

Grand was not enough to describe the magnificence of the compound. The house was multiple stories high, and the estate stretched to nearly the size of your family’s rice fields. The walls that surrounded the home were white and pure, too tall to view the city, but the vast grounds and gardens around the castle provided more than enough scenery and colors to make up for the lost view of the city.

The lanterns lit the stone path down the bridge that led to the palace gates and to the stairs that led up the towering home.

“Brother!” Genji cried from in front of you before mounting off the horse. He helped you off next, wrapping his arms around your waist before easily lifting you off the animal. You blushed. Somewhat self-conscious about your weight, Genji’s effortless strength to lift you was a sight to behold.

The moment your feet touched the ground, your fiancé led you by the hand up the stairs to his home. Arriving at the top of the steps, you found yourself greeted by many people.

There was a line of servants on either side of you, and at the end of the hall, you spotted a group of women, children, and men dressed in the most colorful of fabrics. However, you could not take your eyes off the man wearing the black kimono and hakama with a gold embroidered robe over it all, nearly hiding the katana wrapped to his waist. His dark, greying hair was pinned up, and he held his chin with authority, but a proud smile framed his face as he watched Genji and you approach.

“Lord Hanzo Shimada!” It suddenly clicked in your head, and you deeply bowed to him.

Genji gave a slight bow to his brother before raising his head. “It is good to see you again.”

The Shimada lord approached the two of you, with a scowl on his face.

“What took you so long?”

Genji stuttered. “I—I,” but was cut off as his older brother enveloped him in a sudden hug. Genji hesitated for a moment before grasping his brother with the same vigor. Only when the two of them released each other did Hanzo finally turn his attention to you.

“Ah—aniki, this is Y/N,” Genji said as you bowed to the lord again. “I met her back at her home village. We are in love, and I wish to marry her.”

Hanzo knitted his brows, a look of concern crossed his face before speaking, “I do not know what he did to convince a woman like you into taking his hand, but you are making a mistake in marrying my idiot brother.” Chills made their way down your spine, but the smile that made its way across his face put you at ease. “I welcome you to the Shimada family, Y/N.”

And the night had gone on from there.

Genji and Lord Hanzo Shimada introduced you to the rest of the Shimada family, and you enthusiastically greeted all of Hanzo's wives and children. Although some of his wives were more welcoming than the other, all of them were welcoming nonetheless.

Out of all his children, Hanzo’s oldest were his two twin sons, both 12 years old. They were all so young, just barely finished with their childhood. When you crouched down to some of them, they played with your long hair and spoke in shy and honey sweet sentences. You couldn’t help but admit that being surrounded by all of them kicked in a motherly instinct that made you want to squeeze them all.

While Genji discussed other matters with his brother, it suddenly occurred to you that you should ask him how many children he wanted. Maybe it was too early to think about it, but you had wanted to know.

From engaging with the children, you turned and watched Genji and his brother laugh in conversation.

You would ask him about it later.

Dinner was a grand feast of foods throughout the table. Nothing you had ever eaten before could compare to the bountiful meals on display before you. The curries were beautiful and delicious, the noodles and broth like small heavens in your mouth, and the cuts of fish and meat were memorable in texture and flavor.

Everyone was also sitting in chairs rather than kneeling on the floor. Genji had mentioned a few times before that his brother was always interested in some of the many western traditions, to the point where many parts of the Shimada home was changed to reflect them.

In your grabbed attention to admiring the food, you had not caught Hanzo’s stare from the head of the table. “Are you impressed, Y/N?”

You turned to him and nodded. “I am Lord Shimada!” One look back at your glowing plate and saliva pooled in your mouth again, “I have never eaten so much delicious food at once before. It is all so beautiful.”

Both Hanzo and Genji laughed from your words, ceasing their eating to converse with you.

“It is good to hear that you enjoy it,” Hanzo replied, “I only have the best cooks for this house. Your compliment goes to them.”

Genji turned to him. “But brother, you should have a taste of my wife’s cooking. She will make you regret eating anything that does not come from her. Your praise for this feast will be nothing.”

The sudden compliment took you off guard. “You liked my cooking?” You asked, turning to him. “Why didn’t you say so the night I cooked for you?”

Genji smiled. “I did,” he said, placing a hand on your thigh before leaning in, "You were just too busy worried about your outfit.”

“You noticed that?” Your cheeks warmed with embarrassment.

“Only because I couldn't stop staring at your beauty," Genji playfully whispered in your ear. You turned to him, laughing before pecking a small kiss to his cheek.

In the meantime, Hanzo watched the two of you interact, noting the happiness radiating from both of you. He quickly glanced at the other side of the table and observed his first two wives eat silently off their plates like the obedient noble ladies they were. Then looked back at you, watching the smile and laughter you gave to his younger brother.

And that’s when the stirrings began.

* * *

 

It had been two days since the first night you and Genji had arrived. You had been given your own room next to Genji’s until the marriage. The maids helped you into your sleepwear and left you to sleep in the large bed, being another victim to Lord Hanzo’s western interests. You couldn’t get any sleep though, finding even the soft sheets and pillows uncomforting to you.

It was understandable though. It was the first night you were away from home, the first night you’ve ever slept in a different bed. And even though the mattress and blankets were clouds against your skin, you felt your neck straining, your body turning from side to side, and your eyes wide open.

You had slept on a bed once or twice before, but you would usually sleep on the floor with your futon mattress. Compared to that, this bed was so tall and different. It was just like the table, but more awkward on your body.

Maybe you could ask to get a futon sometime in the future. It wouldn't be too much of a hassle, would it? If not, you would try your best to warm up with the bed.

You would eventually get used to them, but that first night was the worst.

On the wake of the second day, you had found Genji and his small party getting ready to leave back to your village. But even though Genji had told your parents that he would come back for them immediately after he arrived at Hanamura, Hanzo convinced him to stay for a few days. Initially, Genji had resisted his brother, saying as how he made a promise to them and how he had to fulfill it, but you intervened.

“Genji, why don’t you stay for a few days more. Rest,” you said, placing a hand over his forearm, making him turn to you. “I’m sure they will understand.”

You had convinced Genji to stay then, and the two of you had spent the rest of the days indulging yourselves. In the many days that Genji remained at the Shimada household with you, he had allowed you to see the guards and servants living quarters at the back of the compound, as well as the bathhouse. He also took you to the city to enjoy the market and the festival. Guilt had consumed you when he had bought a few outfits from a tailor to add on to your small belongings of clothes that you had brought.

“Genji, you don’t need to buy anything for me; this is too much.” You had stopped him from looking through the fabrics, pulling his hands away.

Genji chuckled at your antics. “And here I thought you were going to be my wife.” The sudden sensation of your fingers being squeezed caught you in the moment. Genji gazed into your eyes. “You still think of me as a stranger?”

Cheeks slightly puffed up; you shook your head.

“Then you must avoid being so modest,” Genji teased as he slowly leaned over you, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead with soft, supple lips. “How else will I give you the rest of eternity?”

A feeble smile bubbled on your face, the heat of Genji’s kiss radiated through your soul like an electrical current.

In the end, you had only allowed him to buy two outfits for you. Simple in color, and nothing too expensive, you had urged your fiancé that just those two outfits were all you would need for now. In the end, the tailor had taken your measurements and had made kimonos that fit beautifully snug on your body.

As the two of you made your way back to the estate, Genji offered to take your bag, but you declined, already feeling so indebted to him for buying them in the first place. The two of you crossed the bridge that lead between the city to the Shimada’s palace, and both of you dragged your feet along there, enjoying the ripples of water underneath. Your fiancé took your hand, and you followed him back home.

The guards had opened the gates, but it surprised the two of you when you found Hanzo on the other side, arms folded over his broad chest, and flaming eyes trained at his younger brother.

“Aniki?”

“Where were you two?” Hanzo made no room for sympathy, and his roaring tone rushed to the bones with you. Words choked down your throat, leaving your mouth agape. You had never witnessed the Shimada leader’s anger before, and you had never thought to be on the receiving end.

Genji, though, approached his brother, chuckling nervously. “Hanzo, what’s wrong?”

“Genji, we discussed this last night. You and Y/N cannot go out into the city. She is a commoner. The people could attack her for not being noble.”

You suddenly looked at Genji, surprised to hear about this now. Genji only looked back to you concerned and worried.

“I will go.” You walked passed the two men, rushing into the house.

Hanzo felt his fingers twitched and had to stop himself from wanting to reach out and grab you. He looked back to his brother.

“Genji.”

At his name, Genji stepped closer to the Shimada lord. “Hanzo, I don’t understand. I thought you said I could marry a person of whatever status. Don’t tell me you changed your mind.”

Hanzo shook his head. “I do approve your marriage. It is just that some of the people within the city might not think of it as tradition. You were originally supposed to marry a lady from a noble clan. The citizens might get hostile.”

“But we’ve been to the city before, and everyone seems to approve of her—”

“That is no excuse!” Hanzo yelled to his brother. The gates slowly closed behind them. “I will not allow you two to leave this estate until she is married.”

The spike of anger from his older brother had forced Genji into a frozen state. It had been a long time since Hanzo lashed out like that to him. With his spine stiff and his shoulders pulled back, Genji nodded to his leader’s command. “Yes, Hanzo. I understand.”

It had been days more since your arrival at Hanamura. You and your fiancé had been locked in within the walls of the Shimada home. Genji had told you the event between his brother, and you only nodded in acknowledgment.

In the end, Lord Hanzo did have a point. You were no noble lady, and because of that, you would undoubtedly shame the Shimada name with your commoner status. People would surely riot. Genji though had believed Hanzo overreacted.

“I may be a Shimada, but I am not the clan leader, so I don’t think people would get mad at me for marrying you.”

But even with his words, you knew you had to fix your mistake. You had even gone to the Shimada lord and apologized about your actions. Genji had not wanted any part of it, but you didn’t want to come into this family already on bad blood. You had to make it right.

Within the grand practice fields of his home, where he was practicing archery, Hanzo had come across you as you made your way to apologize to him. You had bowed your head down for forgiveness and prayed that he would forgive Genji as well.

You had held yourself that position for some time before he excused you, smiling gracefully as Lord Hanzo forgave you and your fiancé. You had smiled back at him, your chest easing from your previous stress, but only for a short second when you wondered if Genji would be allowed back into the city.

Hanzo turned back to you, tilting his head.

“Well, it’s just that—” you struggled to formulate the right words, “Genji had promised my parents that he would go get them. And it has already been a week since we arrived. Genji must leave the house.”

Hanzo froze for a moment, and unbeknownst to you, the gears in his mind started turning towards his unconscious. He nodded. “If that is what you want, I will allow my brother to go in the morning.”

Your eyes sparkled and in your excitement you reached out, grabbing Hanzo’s fingers, pulling them close to you. “Oh thank you so much, my lord. I must repay you for this!” Hanzo could feel the warm heat of your sweet breath fan over his face. “I’ll cook a feast for tonight! You and Genji must enjoy this thank you from me for everything you have done.” You lifted yourself on your toes and made the mistake of placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. “You are truly the kindest brother.” You had told him goodbye after that and immediately went back to the home.

But not a second after you left from his vision did Hanzo let out a harsh hiss. He fell back onto a wooden bench where he had left his bow. He crouched over, resting his elbows on his thighs.

Cautiously, Hanzo rubbed his palm down against his pants, finding his painfully throbbing erection tenting his clothes. His fingers just barely wrapped themselves along his thick length before Hanzo thrusted into his hand.

And the Shimada lord did not resist when the image of you materialized from the pollen and wind, finding you between his legs and out before him. Laying on your back against the long, green blades of grass, you came to him in your naked beauty. Your long hair stretching through the grass like a goddess, your legs spread out for him to see your glistening, soaked cunt, cum running down to your ass. He did not even request of it when your fingers traveled down your body, grazing along your perk nipples before slowly rubbing the smooth skin of your stomach and then finally ending at the entrance of your sex.

Your fingertips skimmed over your spread labia, your eyes never breaking away from your king’s. Eventually, your hand had reached to your clit, and you did not disappoint the lord when you had bucked your hips before him, letting your swollen bud rub up over the pad of your finger. You moaned Hanzo’s name with no shame as you turned your head away from him, your face hot with lust.

“Oh my lord.” You begged under him. “I need you.”

Hanzo jumped back in his seat when you had materialized before him again, naked still with only your long tresses to cover your holy beauty. But you were on your knees this time, and he watched your eyes widen upon your eager face as you inched closer to him.

“I want to please you.” you said to him, as you made way through his kimono and hakama, letting his hard cock spring free.

“I love you.” It was the last words you said as you dipped your head down between his thighs. You had wrapped a single hand around his shaft before your mouth enveloped the head of his penis. You sucked on him softly, and you barely ran your tongue over the tip, lapping up his pre-cum before Hanzo came forcefully in his own hand, moaning your name.

You had disappeared from underneath your lord then as Hanzo continued to pump his naked, rigid cock between his fingers. He moaned your name more than once as he finally emptied himself of all his seed.

Hanzo slouched forward, frozen in place for far too long as he tried to recompose himself.

His fingers were trembling, and his cock was finally limp.

The fifth time…This was the fifth time that he had fantasized about you, his beautiful songbird.

Gorgeous as you were, Hanzo was beyond denial; he could not ignore these emotions for you.

From the first night you arrived, something had clung him to you. He didn't know it then, but Hanzo was undoubtedly longing for you. Your smile and your joy, Hanzo had fallen for all that you were. And his fantasies had only followed shortly after.

The first time came as a surprise to Hanzo, when he dreamt of intimately holding your naked body to his bare chest, arms cradling your head and waist. You whimpered under him then, and you turned to his breast before timidly kissing his chest, shyly sucking on the tight skin and muscle. It had Hanzo waking up from his dreams in sweat and lust, his cock incredibly hard under the covers, twitching near the edge of climax.

Never in any world did the Shimada lord think he would fantasize about a mere commoner. There was nothing about your rank or looks that he found attractive at all. His six of his wives seemed to be sculpted by gods compared to you. But even then, he could not stop thinking about you. Something in you called out to him, and Hanzo was just curious to know what it was.

He had tried to distract himself and would bed his wives constantly throughout the day to divert the image of you beneath him off his mind, but you would never leave. Dreams of fucking you from every which way angle had ingrained themselves into his head. It had even gone to the point where he would see you instead of one his wives as he thrust into them, climaxing to the sounds of your screams and moans in his head, not theirs. In his mind, it was your glorious breasts and hot, obedient walls clamping down on his thick cock.

One day, it finally came to the point where he would not deny himself of you. He would force every chance he had to think of you, if not _be_ with you. Hanzo had spoken to you more than once, but only usually when dining or with the family. You, betrothed to his brother, were never anywhere without Genji. Hanzo himself could barely approach you without finding his little brother at the end of your tail. He had become such a nuisance. The Shimada lord could not get to you at all.

However, in the rare moments when he did, you were nothing but obedient and kind to him. And though his wives were obedient as well, you were respectful and joyful all at the same time. You spoke with confidence and intelligence, and you would never cease your smiling beauty to him. It was as though you wanted nothing more than his approval and happiness.

It had all cemented itself within Hanzo the day he caught you outside. He was walking along the wooden porch surrounding the Shimada palace when he had spotted his children out playing in the garden. They surrounded you as you sat with one of his wives along with Genji, cradling his year-old son near your breast while you chatted and watched on the children. His eldest sons ran around while his daughters sat upon the grass with you. And though you all were engaged in conversation among elders, you were always turning your head to watch out for the boys, ensuring that they didn’t hurt themselves in their roughhousing as your fingers tangled within his baby’s small hands.

You had laughed at your fiancé, the sounds of your goddess voice echoing deep inside Hanzo. And when you leaned down and kissed the baby’s small hands, Hanzo finally understood that you were content in your place. You were meant to be a mother, surrounded by his children, and taking care of them as though they were your own.

You were meant to be his.

Since then, Hanzo could not be without your voice and touch, and though a large part of him was disgusted by it, he wished to have you for himself. He did not care for your low commoner status at all. All he cared about was spending the rest of his life with you. But not at the mercy of watching you at his brother’s side.

His brother didn’t deserve you.

So in that same day, Hanzo had requested for his brother, and at his aniki’s call, Genji came to him. Hanzo had finally given hm permission to retrieve your parents. Genji had no arguments against Hanzo’s decision, but the only thing he wished to do was say goodbye to his bride-to-be before he left with his party.

“Have you seen her?” Genji asked turning his head one last time to see if you were anywhere near.

You had not lied to Hanzo when you said that you would be preparing tonight’s dinner for him. You had spent all your time in the kitchen with the cooks and servants that you hadn’t popped your head out once since then to tell your fiancé about it.

“You cannot wait for Y/N,” Hanzo reassured his brother. “I have already sent a messenger to her village. Your future-in-laws are waiting for you.”

Still, Genji was reluctant to leave without saying goodbye, hesitating at first but ultimately obeying his older brother. Mounting himself on his horse, he turned to Hanzo, “Then tell her I’m sorry. I will be back soon.” Hanzo only nodded as he watched Genji and his crew gallop out from the white walls of the Shimada manor.

But the lord did not wait too long before returning to his home, preparing for the night.

The Emperor did not waste a second. There were many excellent tailors and merchants within the city. Hanzo tasked a few of his advisors to go and fetch the best of them before you finished your feast.

Tonight, everything was going to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated my @searchforanotherway blog on Tumblr. I will be posting most of my writing updates and polls there now. And speaking of polls, I'm going to be making some for this story so that I can get my readers involved in some decision-making for me as a ploy to get more comments!!! We'll start seeing it by the second chapter maybe. So stick around! Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Genji off to get your parents, Hanzo finally puts his plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Let me know what y'all think! Thank you!

You had spent so much time in the kitchen. The hot steam flowed into its small world of clouds within the room where you were—the aroma of food swirling in its pot of smells and heat.

Though your mother had cooked many of the meals for Genji during his first visit to your home, you had more than enough experience to prepare a variety of dishes just like her. The only problem was that you had never cooked for so many people before.

Your family was small, so you always cooked just enough for them. But tonight, you promised to make a feast for the whole Shimada home. Not only did you have to make multiple dishes, but you had to double and even triple the recipes for many of them.

In the end, you were happy that many of the servants were there to help. A bit of guiltiness washed over you knowing that they had helped you so much, and you couldn’t offer anything more than a share of the feast.

They were good people, no doubt about that. And they deserved much more than life gave them.

You had spent too much of the day cooking that when you finally finished it, your body was aching from being pushed to its limit. You had spent the day carrying large metal pots and mixing large amounts of food. You could barely lift your arms, and your legs felt like they would give out any second.

What’s worse was that there was no time for you to change your clothes. You were in nothing more than plain trousers and a simple tunic, unfitting for any dinner in the Shimada home, but it wasn’t like you could cook in formal attire. Your clothes were stained with flour and sauces. You tried your best to clean them in the kitchen, but it just wouldn’t come out. Your hair was also a mess, ends sticking out from your bun, and your hair oily from the work and sweat.

You had told the servers to serve the food without you and had mentioned to one of the chefs that you would be missing dinner in favor of taking a well-needed bath. But you barely took five steps out through the door before one of Hanzo’s advisors spotted you out in the halls, making you jump when he called out to you.

It seemed that Lord Hanzo was waiting for you at the table, and his advisor was here to fetch you.

“They are starting dinner without you, my lady. Lord Shimada was wondering where you were.”

“Yes, I was aware,” you said and tried to laugh off the fact that your attire was in complete disarray, “But I don’t think I’ll be enjoying dinner tonight. I am too tired, and I just want to go wash up. But please tell my fiancé and the lord to enjoy the meal and that I am sorry I could not join them this evening.”

“I’m sorry, your fiancé?” The advisor looked at you baffled. “Lord Genji is not at the table.”

“Oh,” you said, turning your attention back down the hall, “Is he in his room? He must have lost track of time. I can go fetch him before I retire for the night.”

The advisor took you by your wrist, tugging you towards the direction of the dining room.

“That won’t be necessary. However, Lord Hanzo has requested that I bring you to dinner right now.”

“What?” His words caught you off guard. Hanzo requested for you? Well, it made sense since you made tonight’s feast. He probably wanted to give his compliments to you. You were the chef after all, and it must have looked rude not being at the table, but it’s not like you were purposely trying not to make it to dinner. You were—

“I am indecent,” you explained to the man as he dragged you through the halls, “I can’t go out there like this.”

“No need to worry,” the advisor said back to you. “The lord was very insistent about you being at the table. I’m sure he will not mind.”

“But I—,” you couldn’t finish your request as the advisor gave you another sharp tug by the wrist and pulled you through the palace up until the two of you reached the doors that lead into the dining halls.

* * *

He sat at the head of the grand table, repeatedly clenching and unclenching his fingers into fists upon his lap and staring at the two large doors at the end of the room, silently waiting for the woman of the night.

The food had already been served at the large table, and everyone had been enjoying their meal. Hanzo, however, had barely taken a bite from his plate, but even before, the aroma of the food itself was intense and addicting. He was proud to take every inhale of it.

Nearly everyone in his court was at the table; all of his wives, his advisors, generals, important clan members within and outside of the Shimada clan, they all filled out the large table within the hall. But there was still just one more seat, directly to his right, empty in wait of his special guest.

The lord hadn't been able to stop thinking about you throughout the entire day. Even while he worked with his advisors and merchants to prepare everything for tonight, you were always on his mind. And as the time continued to move closer and closer to dinner, Hanzo became tenser in anticipation to see you.

He had waited at the table for you, and when they had begun serving your feast, he had been eagerly waiting for you to enter through the grand doors with your bright smile and laugh saved just for him.

Hanzo was in suspense waiting to eat with you. One of the servants had even whispered to his ear about your cooking today, saying how you had been resilient on making everything yourself, barely allowing any of the chefs or servants to work in any way to help you make the feast. You didn’t want to burden anyone with your work, and you wanted to respect all of the workers for more than just their lowly title.

The Shimada lord grit his teeth, taking a deep inhale in approval. Hanzo was no doubt impressed hearing of your hard-working diligence and your soft, caring heart. You had created this entire feast while denying as much help as you could from the servants only not to seem demanding.

To think that you had nearly cooked everything by yourself for him—chopped all the vegetables and sliced all the meats, battered and fried all the fish, boiled all the noodles and flavored the broth…rinsed the rice…Hanzo took his chopsticks before using them to pick out a small portion of rice from his dish.

To think that your hands have touched every single grain of rice just for him; Hanzo wanted nothing more than to kiss them through the night as he made you his wife, offering the world and his holy love to you.

He wanted to eat the rice then and there to taste your ghostly touches and have your essence within him.

A sudden twitch from his cock and Hanzo bit his tongue to avoid groaning out your name.

You were a compassionate woman who cared for others before herself. Genji did not deserve you.

Hanzo had grown with his brother and knew him to be too reckless, too rebellious—taking everything for granted. You were not meant for such an unworthy man.

Your arrival to the Shimada home could only have been the workings of destiny between you and him. Fate had undoubtedly brought you to Hanzo for a greater life and purpose, and Hanzo was nothing less than grateful for it.

Hanzo wanted you as much as you deserved him.

It had been a few minutes more since then at the table, and you had still not appeared. So Hanzo had sent one of his men to fetch you.

While waiting, the Shimada lord had finally indulged himself with your dishes, tasting the sweet and savory flavors from heaven. Euphoria filled his chest from a combination of tasting the beautiful feast and knowing that they all came from you. But his indulgence was short-lived, as the sudden sounds of the grand doors opening cut off everyone’s chatter.

The Emperor’s gaze immediately fixed once more upon the doors, smiling when his eyes landed on you. He stood.

* * *

You arrived into the hall with his advisor still happily dragging your wrist, but your heart was shot with an arrow of fear once when everyone at the table turned to you. You gave out a terrified meep when you discovered everyone’s staring gaze.

Your neck stiffened, and you couldn’t find the strength to turn your head away; the prey of so many eyes made you freeze in place.

It was easy to understand why. You couldn't have been dressed worst for the occasion, not that you had a choice. You felt like a labor worker after a day of harvesting rice. And there was no doubt that you were the clown in the middle of this room filled with beauty and royalty.

With another tug on your wrist, the lord’s advisor guided you past the door and down the long table. His hold on your wrist was gentle, and you did not remove it. As you walked down the hall to the other end of the table, you glanced at the seated nobles with their silk and elegantly embroidered robes.

Self-consciousness got the better of you, and you couldn’t help but cross your free arm over your chest to cover the embarrassing flour stain on your tunic while the advisor dragged you along.

You turned your attention to the end of the table finding Hanzo smiling at you. His expression was warm and welcoming in your current situation, and it was well appreciated. You gave a sheepish smile in return as you were led to the empty chair next to him, missing the glare in Hanzo’s eyes when you turned to give a slight bow to the advisor when he finally released you.

“Y/N, I hope you weren’t planning on letting me enjoy this feast alone.”

You shook your head, and the two of you took your seats. Your food was already served in front of you, but you hesitated to take your chopsticks.

“No, no. That wasn’t my intention my lord, ” you laughed nervously, and Hanzo continued to smile at you. “I-I was hoping if I could excuse myself though.”

“What?” There was a slight falter in his voice as his face morphed into a more concerned expression. “Is there something wrong?”

Again, you shook your head to his question.

“No, there’s nothing wrong. I’m just a mess. I didn’t have the time to get myself ready because I was so caught up making tonight’s dinner. I can’t be here looking like this.”

You weren’t sure how Hanzo would respond, but you weren't expecting him to dismiss your request with a hearty chuckle. “Y/N there is no need for you to worry about that.”

“But,” you repeated the second time that day, “I am indecent.” You couldn’t allow yourself to be seen out in front of all the residents and generals of the hall looking like an old woman. You couldn’t bear to disgrace the Shimada family so carelessly.

“Nonsense.”

You suddenly felt a hand on your own, and you looked at him to see Hanzo’s warm smile. His hand was large, the skin rough, but his gesture was undoubtedly soft. “You will soon be a Shimada. We are family, and I will make sure no one judges you here.”

It took a moment between the two of you as you processed Hanzo’s comments, and you beamed at him. “Y-you’re right,” you struggled to formulate the words. “We are family. I'm sorry. I just wish you didn’t have to see me like this.”

The lord only smirked as he slowly removed his hand away from yours, choosing instead to pour sake for the both of you.

“You are an extraordinary woman, Y/N. The clothes you wear now do not represent that,” he stated before taking his cup of sake. “And I would not wish for you to leave without giving my compliments to this feast.”

Powerful, his words gave a sudden new spark of vigor and courage. Your face warmed into a playful grin.

“Thank you, brother. You always seem to know exactly what to say. I feel much more welcome already,” you said as you accepted Hanzo's offer to drink and picked up your own up, the both of you down the sake before eating.

There was much chatter throughout the table, but Hanzo was happy that you only discussed with him. You barely knew anyone else, so of course, you clung to him for conversation tonight.

You had befriended some of his wives but were surprised that they were on the other side of the large table. You had asked Hanzo why he had not invited any of them to sit next to him, and he only gave a short reply that you didn’t understand. But even before his wives, you had asked about your fiancé, being one of the first things you noticed missing when searching through the table.

Hanzo had told you that his brother had heard of your apology that morning and had also left to get your parents as soon as he heard that he could.

“What?” You asked, in sudden disbelief, “Genji left without telling me?”

“Hmm,” Hanzo hummed, affirming your doubt. “He was eager to go get your parents. I could not stop him.”

“Oh.” You felt a sudden weight anchor your heart. Genji had never done anything like this before.

“I would not worry about him. The journey will not be long. He had asked me to start the preparations for the wedding. He wants it set in three days.”

Your eyes unexpectedly widened, and you nearly choked on the spicy kimchi you were currently indulging in.

“Three days? But it took Genji and me two days to travel to Hanamura. Will he be able to get my parents and make it back in time for the ceremony?” you looked to the lord of an answer.

“I do not doubt my brother. I’m sure he will make it,” Hanzo said, hiding his smile behind his cup as he took another drink.

You gave a nervous chuckle, doubtful of Hanzo’s claims. Even if Genji were on the fastest horse to your village and back, he would still need to travel with your aging parents. You didn’t think he could make it in as little as three days.

You worried for Genji but eventually—and with a struggle—removed all doubt from your head. If Hanzo said the wedding would be in three days, then it will be. You didn’t know how Genji would make it back in time, but surely Hanzo and he must have it all figured out.

The rest of dinner went by with ease. You and the Shimada lord continue to have fun discussions while he gave occasional compliments to your cooking. Hanzo, silently noting how your smile would widen a bit more each time, and your attempts to turn away when he gave too much praise.

And yet while the two of you were discussing, Hanzo could not stop his mind from thinking back to the feeling of holding your hand. So warm and soft, Hanzo only wished to grab your hand upon the table once again and feel the warmth beneath your skin.

Once dinner had finished, Hanzo stood and told everyone that they were excused from the table. Some other clan lords had expressed their goodbyes to the Shimada as well, leaving the dining hall with everyone else. You had made to leave along with them, wanting nothing more than to retire to your room. Though Hanzo had given you his company and attention through the dinner, you couldn’t stop thinking back to Genji and his decision to leave without telling you. It had latched to the back of your mind as you tried to understand why he didn’t tell you.

As you made a move to stand, you were suddenly stopped when Hanzo said your name. “Yes, Hanzo?” you asked, turning your body to face him.

Giving you an innocent smile, he leaned into you; a bright shine glided over his pupils as he stared at you in admiration. “Will you wait in the grand hall for me? There is something I wish to show you,” he asked close to your ear.

You froze. In all honesty, you initially wanted to go back to your quarters, but your kind nature suppressed that need with one to keep company to your future in-law. You wanted to make the best impression with Genji’s family.

You nodded to Hanzo, and before long, you had made your way out of the dining hall. There were not many guests remaining after you left and Hanzo stayed at the table with a few others who were planning on going soon. Staying seated, Hanzo turned his head to call his advisor, motioning for him to set in the chair adjacent as he came over.

"Did you enjoy tonight's feast?"

“No, my lord,” the advisor shook his head as he sat, “I did not get a chance to sample the meal, but from the aroma, it is easy to tell that lady Y/N has a talent for food.”

Hanzo hummed in acknowledgment, “You must be very fond of her then, are you?”

His advisor tilted his head in confusion, a puzzled look now on his face. “Fond? I’m sorry Lord, but I do not know what you mean,” he wondered, formulating some answer behind the Shimada’s question, “I believe that she will be a great addition to the Shimada household, and I’m happy that Gen—”

“Enough!” Hanzo slammed his hand on the table, making the advisor cower in his seat, and even a few other stragglers at the far end of the room, but it did not bother the lord one bit. The Shimada stood, and placed his hand firmly over the skinny man’s shoulder, near his neck, holding him in place.

Hanzo leaned in dangerously close to the man, a sudden dark aura suffocating him.

“You will not touch lady Y/N again. She is a Shimada, and I will not have you disgracing her pure intentions with your filth,” Hanzo hissed through his teeth, “If I see you touching her again, I will cut off both your hands, and let you bleed where you stand till death takes you.”

His advisor nodded instantly, his eyes lost in front of him from the uncontrollable fear.

Hanzo hummed, before finally letting his grip go from the man’s shoulders. He stepped away from the man and soon walked out of the dining hall.

* * *

 You had waited for Hanzo for some time. The grand hall was now empty except for you. Even though your legs were now numb beneath you, you still held your back straight while sitting on top of the small cushion over the tatami mat.

You had no idea why Hanzo had asked you here, and it was getting late. Hopefully, he hadn’t forgotten about you.

As the moments passed, you tried hard not to pry your hands away from your lap to cover your dirty tunic yet again. Even if the lord did not mind your appearance, you felt ashamed of looking so poorly.

It had taken a while, but you sighed with relief when Hanzo entered the room, an immediate sense of security and calm washing over you. You mentioned it to yourself before, but without Genji, there was little who you knew in Hanamura, and in the Shimada estates at that. Hopefully once when Genji and your parents return, you could ask him for a better introduction with more people of the city.

“I’m glad I caught you on time, Y/N,” Hanzo's said as he interrupted your thoughts. “I would have guessed that you would have left long before. Forgive me for the wait.”

You shook your head, motioning for him to sit next to you at the end of the room.

“Not at all my lord. I would never do that to you,” you said, smiling at him, “Although, you might have found me asleep if you came any moment later though.”

The laughter from the two of you echoed in the empty room, and it didn’t take long for the two of you to continue your conversations from the dining room. After a while, you had forgotten that Hanzo had brought you here for a reason.

Suddenly, two guardsmen came into the room carrying with them a large gold-plated chest. Their sudden intrusion had scared you at the moment, but Hanzo had grabbed your hand once again, reassuring you. You turned to the lord, squeezing his hand with as much intensity as his with the kindness of your heart.

“H-Hanzo, what are these men doing?”

Hanzo did not answer you but instead instructed the guards to place the chest in between the two of you. And when they left, you were no doubt puzzled with what Hanzo had planned. You could only smile in your confusion.

“Y/N,” Hanzo called out to you.

“H-Hanzo, what is this?” A sudden spark of sickness ignited in the pit of your gut, and you couldn’t understand why. You slowly attempted to pull your hand away from his, but the lord only held you tighter.

“Y/N,” he called your name once again, and you focused your gaze from the chest over to his warm smile, “My brother and I are grateful that you have come to join the Shimada family. I’m surprised that anyone would even want to marry my younger brother.”

Your sudden sickness washed away at hearing your Lord's words, and you smiled back at him.

“My lord, please,” you said, and Hanzo held your hand tighter. “I love Genji with all my heart. He’s exposed me to so many beautiful things. I feel utterly complete when he’s near me.” You smiled, a light blush coating your cheeks as you, reminisced about all the encounters and heartfelt moments you and Genji first had within the village market and your parent's rice fields.

Hanzo released your hand and bit back the disgust on his face. What has Genji shown you? The road to Hanamura? Hanzo could show you the world.

You continued, “Genji likes to listen to me, and he gives me more confidence than I give myself. I’m more thankful that he chose to marry me in the first place. There are so many women better and much more beautiful than me. It still surprises me that Genji wants me to be his wife.”

Genji gives you confidence? Well, Hanzo will provide you with power, status, and riches on top if that. You will rule like a queen, and once you do, you’ll forget all about that measly confidence.

You’ll forget all about his brother.

Hanzo cleared his throat, “Well my otouto and I are eternally grateful that you are here,” Hanzo opened that latches to the large golden chest before lifting the top open, “We wish to pay you with a dowry as gratitude and as a welcome to our clan.”

You barely looked at the contents in the chest before you gasped.

“No!” You grabbed Hanzo’s arm brazenly, and you leaned close to him. “My lord, I can’t accept this. It is too much! There’s no need.”

“Nonsense.” The Shimada lord would not take no for an answer. He took a deep but silent breath to calm himself from your warm touch over his muscular arms. “We must lavish you in the finest. I will not have you married into this family without having your wedding gifts.”

You couldn’t deny him. “T-thank you, my lord.” You gave him a slight bow in your seat. He excused you, and soon directed you to the contents of the chests. The chest had been filled to the brim with colorful silks and fabrics. The uncut fabrics were unlike anything you had ever seen. They came in colors and shades of red, black, blue, green, and so many others with gold embroidery and dyed pictures of birds and flowers; so many extravagant patterns that were beautifully matched together.

“My lord you must not know me, but I’ve never been one to wear such vibrant and outlandish clothes like this. When Genji took me out to the city market, I barely allowed him to buy anything outside of a couple of simple kimonos for me.”

Hanzo could only laugh. His little brother thought ‘simple’ was enough for you? Soon, you would come to learn that simple will never be enough for you.

You continued to rummage through the chest, finding a few porcelain dolls and boxes filled with fragrance, makeup, mirrors, and jewelry. Did both Genji and Hanzo buy all of this for you? You could barely believe it.

Without making too much of a mess, you tried to put everything carefully back into the chest, but Hanzo stopped you.

“Wait,” he said, before slipping his hand under one of the fabrics.

You paused. You didn’t look too much into the chest. Maybe there was something you forgot. You watched him pull out an octagonal box.

“This is from me.” Hanzo opened the box, and you held your breath.

The small box contained many shells, all neatly aligned, all beautifully painted and matched. Gently, you took one from the case and took in the beautiful pictures painted over it — an elegant picture to match another shell within the collection as a symbol of a married couple.

Why was Hanzo the one giving this to you? Genji should be the one to provide you with something as important as this right? But didn't Hanzo said it was from him? You wanted to ponder more upon it, but you didn’t want to ruin the moment that your brother-in-law had made for you.

You thanked the lord, and he was excited enough that you appreciated his gifts.

You tried to excuse yourself after that, but it seemed that Hanzo still had more to show you. Forcing yourself to agree, you allowed him to guide you through the palace again. Only to be confused when you arrived at the doors of your room. Looking over to him, Hanzo retook your hand as you both entered your chambers.

You gasped.

Your bed was gone from the room, but in its place was a fluffy futon on the floor. You couldn’t stop yourself as you slipped from Hanzo’s fingers, quickly approaching the futon and kneeling over it.

Hanzo watched you turn to him with the brightest smile.

“My wife told me how you preferred futons to beds.”

“Fumaha?” You asked, remembering your conversation with her in the gardens. “Yes! I did mention that I missed sleeping in my futon to her—and she’s been such a sweetheart with her baby due soon. I’ve haven’t gotten used to the beds yet. But I’m surprised that you would bring one for me.” The was mattress felt soft below you and were it not for the Shimada lord still in your room you would have collapsed on the plush futon right then and there.

Hanzo chuckled. “I don’t think I remember the last time I’ve slept on a futon.”

“You should try it,” you told your lord, “It’s very comfortable and pleasing, and you might find that you’ll like it!”

The lord smirked, and he agreed that he would try it one day. Hanzo soon excused himself for the night, and you bowed to him as he left your room, turning around and collapsing onto the futon as soon as the doors closed.

Exhausted after a day filled with nothing but chaos and unlikely surprises, you wanted to wash up before going to sleep, but your eyes were heavy and your muscles weak after all the cooking today. You didn’t have too much time to think about Genji’s departure and Hanzo’s gifts before sleep overtook you.

* * *

Hanzo was getting restless.

The wedding ceremony was to be held at the shrine within the palace gardens. The servants were doing quick work to clean and prepare the area for your wedding. And when the night of the wedding came, Hanzo would take your hand and marry you, whether he confessed to you, and you accepted his love, or if he had to convince you that his younger brother had unhonorable intentions for you, in which Hanzo would marry you to redeem you of your trouble and shame.

It was significant enough that you had shyly wandered closer to him in these past days, feeling the need for security and comfort that only he could provide now with his brother gone. He had also found you becoming closer around some of his wives.

Good. It would be important for them to start warming up to you before the two of you wed.

And you were already so good with his children, Hanzo would find that the youngest ones would regularly search for you, some of them clutching your kimono or your fingers while you carried another on your hip like the mother you were meant to be running through your veins.

Hanzo could barely wait.

His dreams and daytime fantasies would not stop. With every conversation he had with you, he couldn’t help himself from admiring the shape of your breasts barely visible through the layers of your clothes when you weren’t aware, or the way your long hair veiled your beauty when you were out in the gardens thinking to be alone.

And his dreams for you were pure pleasure. The night he had gifted the futon to you, you had mentioned how pleasurable it would be for him to try the mattress, and in that same night, as he went to bed, he envisioned you riding his hard, twitching cock upon that futon, bouncing over him eagerly to reach your climax. Your hair would cascade down to his side like a curtain when you leaned over him, hands roaming over his chest and abs.

You moistened his cock even more with your drooling cum, and you would beg your lord to fill your womb with his seed and bless you with his children. Your little bounces would become even more frantic the closer you became to climaxing once again for your lord. But Hanzo would grip your hips and guide, slowing you down until you were nothing but a withering mess falling limp against his chest from the drain of stamina.

Only when you surrendered to his teasing would Hanzo finally fulfill your request for release and begin to pound into you with passionate intensity. His shaft ramming up into your quivering cunt as the head of his cock smacked the entrance of your womb with every thrust, making you scream and cry from the sheer power of pleasure that surged throughout your body.

Your orgasm would be tight, your walls pulsing and grabbing onto his cock until he was buried to the hilt while ribbons of hot, white semen coated the walls of your sex as you milked him dry.

When Hanzo was finally spent, he would leave you there laying on his chest, his softening member still buried inside your warmth until you began your small, playful bouncing again, forcing his cock hard once more.

He woke up frantically that night, his body in cold sweat, and his bed soiled with his seed. He had startled his wife awake from his fright. She reached for his cock under the covers and asked if he wanted to be pleasured, to which he pulled her wrist away from him and declined.

Hanzo had waited for his wife to go back to bed before slipping out of the room in a simple yukata. The lord seemed such in a rush that he even forgot to tie his hair up, letting it instead cascade past his shoulders. If servants spotted him, they knew speaking of such late-night journeys wouldn’t be worth getting their tongues cut.

No one had spotted the lord when he slipped into your room, closing the doors slowly behind.

Once inside, his eyes immediately made their way to the floor. Now with your bed gone and replaced with nothing more than a thin mattress on the floor, you were more than easy to spot in the bare room.

Silently, Hanzo made his way through your room, stopping when he had reached to the bottom of your futon. A small smile appeared on his face as he watched you sleep before him.

The blankets covered your body all the way to your head. Your long beautiful hair was loosely braided enough to where strains were coming loose around your face.

After a few moments of admiring your subtle details, Hanzo finally kneeled upon the futon. He watched you sleep in silence, unable to take his eyes from you even though you were in such a static position. It did not arouse him watching you in your sleep, but rather excited his heart.

Your breaths were quiet through your nose, and the covers over you rose and fell with each breath.

Hanzo did not stop his hand when it unconsciously started to gravitate to you. He cupped your cheek into his large palm, finding your face to be warm and soft as he swiped his thumb over your delicate skin.

You had undoubtedly worked hard that day, but you had pleased your lord. He was sure enough how tired you were cooking for everyone and still being able to spend the rest of the night with him long pass the time of sleep.

Hanzo couldn’t help himself as he leaned over you, lowering his head closer, and closer to you.

You were born to be his.

Hesitantly, he pressed his first kiss to the tip of your nose; it was as chaste and innocent as you. But for the first time, Hanzo had finally felt you against his lips. He slowly leaned back and found that you had not reacted at all in your sleep.

You are beyond exhausted before going to bed, and all the sake you had drunk played its part in making sure you were deep asleep.

A sudden spark ignited inside Hanzo at feeling you against his lips, and he became bolder, taking your face in both hands, he tilted your head so that he could press a kiss to your forehead.

He pulled away once more, before going in to kiss your lips.

The lord was patient, and he indulged himself with your lips for only a quick second. Still, though, he could taste and smell hints of sake from that kiss alone. Hanzo pulled away for a second, your mouth now slightly open, and the lord could not stop himself from kissing you again.

Slowly, Hanzo began to pull the covers off of you, finding you still in your dark tunic. His hands slipped lower and trailed your soft arms one too many times, squeezing your flesh and muscles, before moving over to your breasts. He groped them through the bulky, oversized material of your tunic, pulling away from the kiss to groan at how plush and plump they were under his fingers.

He wasn’t supposed to do this. He wouldn’t have you yet, but Hanzo could not deny the desperation of finally touching you.

The lord made quick work to lift your tunic slowly and swiftly over your breasts, discovering them bare, and your nipples stiff from the sudden cold.

The excitement was evident on Hanzo’s face. He adjusted himself so that he straddled your body, and for no extra time before dipping his head down to your breast and attaching his lips to your nipple. Hanzo eagerly sucked your areola, stroking his tongue over your hardening nipple as he did so.

You gave out a long, muffled sigh in your sleep, but nothing else to signify you stirring awake. Hanzo was glad as he continued relishing your body. He rubbed his palms in circles over your waist and bared stomach until your skin heated under his touch, all the meanwhile, his lips continued their assault on your breasts, switching from one nipple then the other. Making sure to leave your nipples perk and with a glossy coat of his saliva. His hands reached back for your soft breasts, squeezing them harder and kneading them slowly.

Again you gave another groan but no other movement.

Your body was so warm, all Hanzo could think of was plunging his fingers deep into your hot cunt, his cock growing stiff at just the thought of your walls enveloping his thick digits, but no, he would not do that. Hanzo knew better than that. He was a gentleman, and he would not wish to take you as desperate as he was now.

The Shimada lord kept on groping your body and fondling your breasts throughout the night, occasionally leaning forward to latch his wet mouth to your nipples. And when he had finally satisfied himself of his touch-starved desire, he pulled the covers back over you before slipping under them himself.

Hooking a single muscular arm around you, he lifted you enough to rotate your body to the side, and pull you closer to him. Hanzo pressed himself against your back and bottom, bending his knees even more so that he could feel the warm curve of your ass that now pressed against his hard, aching length.

With the one arm over your body, Hanzo continued to squeeze your hips and breast, sometimes moving lower to smooth over your stomach and close his eyes as he envisioned you swollen and full with his child.

He had begun kissing your neck from behind as he continued to stroke your stomach, his fingers lingering at the band of your pants, wishing so much to travel even lower.

He wanted to feel the hot core between your thighs, the sanctuary to his longing. Hanzo could already see himself thrusting his fingers inside of you, plunging them into your quivering, wet sex.

But more than anything, he wanted to know what your walls would feel like clamping down around him. He wanted to explore those soft walls and play with them for his beautiful songbird’s pleasure.

Hanzo stopped himself before his mind would get the better of him, and he slid his hand back around your waist. The lord pressed his face against your hair and inhaled your natural scent before pecking a soft kiss to your hair while he held you even closer.

* * *

You never had such a good night’s sleep. The futon did the trick as you finally sat up and let the comforter pool to your lap. You stretched out your arms, and a yawn escaped you. Your arms were still sore from cooking the day before, and you had gone to bed so late in the night, but you surprisingly woke up more relaxed.

You would have to thank Hanzo for the gift later today.

After getting up from the bed, you had washed up in the hot baths in the compound and dressed in one of the plain kimonos Genji had bought for you. The dining hall was empty when you arrived, except for Hanzo who seemed to have waited for you. When you asked where everyone was, Hanzo had told you that breakfast had ended long ago, and you finally realized that you had lost track of time.

“I’m sorry, my lord,” you apologized, bowing before taking a seat at his side, “I didn’t realize it was so late in the morning, but you didn’t have to wait for me.”

“Nonsense.” He sipped his tea and watched you eat. “I could not let you eat alone.”

You teasingly chastised him and told him to send someone to wake you next time. He only chuckled at your mothering behavior, and you laughed as well.

As the two of you ate, your conversations began fluently like any other day. You both slowly ate as Hanzo discussed of plans for another clan to be soon surrendering to the Shimada empire with a peace treaty in place.

A sudden feeling of mild sickness and dread settled in your stomach.

“So will you be marrying again?” You had kept a positive tone about it, but you couldn’t stop the feeling of pity for this woman who would be Hanzo’s next wife.

“Yes,” Hanzo acknowledged with a smile. “I have spoken to her more than once before, and she seems excited to become part of the Shimada clan. Our marriage is planned to be quite soon.”

You nodded in response, eyes drifting away from Hanzo. A part of you wanted to speak against this. You knew yourself that Genji did not find Hanzo’s behavior relating to his values for multiple wives acceptable at all. Thinking about it yourself, you also felt a bit uncomfortable with this practice. You know his wives were used as peace offerings from the different clans in alliance with Hanzo’s rule, but you weren’t positive if Hanzo himself valued his wives at all.

It was heartwarming to know that Genji had expressed to never be like Hanzo in that manner. You would be his one and only wife. And you knew beyond stars that Genji loved you deeply like no other.

You felt pity for Hanzo’s wives but were glad enough to know that they were content enough living under the comforts of the higher class.

“Congratulations to your new wife, brother,” you said taking his hands into yours and holding them firmly as you smiled up at him. “I pray that the two of you have a wonderful and long marriage.”

Hanzo thanked you for your words, and the two of you continued to eat your meal.

But the discussion had soon shifted when Hanzo’s four-year-old son wandered into the dining hall, and immediately upon spotting you, ran over to the table. His son, Kousuke, had bubbly cheeks and cute dark hair that reminded you of Genji.

The boy had tried to hug your lap and rest his head against your thigh before you lifted him to sit in your lap. You had combed his hair back as you listened to the boy’s father speak.

“Y/N, have you thought about having children?” You lifted your head quickly at his question and let out an embarrassed chuckle in reply. Hanzo continued, “You seemed to have become a caring mother to my children, and they cannot seem to be without you.”

You smiled while you held Kousuke close, wrapping an arm around him so that the boy would not fall while picking at your food. You quickly grabbed a cloth and cleaned the boy’s hands before feeding him some of your meal.

“I have thought about it very briefly,” you said, looking up at Hanzo, nervous about discussing such an intimate matter. “I haven’t spoken to Genji about it yet, but I think it would be nice to have a child,” you giggled as Kousuke took the chopsticks from you, “At least one to play with all his cousins. Don’t you think so Kousuke?” You bent down and tickled the boy in your lap, watching him laugh for a few moments before you stopped and turned your attention back to Hanzo. The lord hummed at your answer, and you thought him to be content with your decision.

“Forgive me, my sister,” he said, reaching over to grab Kousuke and placing him on his leg. “My children seem to love you so much, and you care for them as if they were your own. I thought you would want more than one.”

“Well then,” you said, leaning in to ruffle Kousuke’s thick black hair, “Maybe that’s why one is enough for me. Your children already feel like my own. I’m happy enough with them.”

You didn’t see Hanzo stiffen his body from your words. His hold on his son loosened as Kousuke slipped from his grasp and ran out of the room.

The lord looked at you, an innocent shine in his eyes that seemed to display all the stirring emotions he had. You had seen his longing, but nothing to reveal his real feelings for you. You reached for his hand again, as that was his most comfortable form of expression between the two of you.

Hanzo had thanked you for your sentimental words to his children, and in return, you thanked him for the late morning meal. You had spent the rest of your day with the Shimada lord’s wives. Well at least some of them.

But the lord was left to work, wasting his day in clan meetings with his advisers and such to continue growing his empire. His morning with you had clung to the back of his mind throughout the day. It was like Hanzo was becoming more and more obsessed with you by the second. He couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait at all.

He loved you so much.

Genji’s journey would take at least four nights, and it was already the second day. The shrine would be ready by tonight and Hanzo would marry you in the following morning. He wasn't sure how to go about dealing with Genji once when he returned with your parents, but Hanzo was confident that he could convince you to marry him, and you would forget all about his brother. Hanzo was already getting closer to you, the both of you sharing intimate feelings and emotions. It was only a matter of confessing to you.

And he would do it tonight.

He had told his advisors to let you know that there was a special surprise for you tonight as if the dowry wasn’t enough. The maids were to prepare you in the fine silks that he had gifted you. Then, the two of you would share a warm dinner out in the gardens, under the beautiful glow of the lanterns and the cool summer breeze.

However, as the maids dressed you, something about the situation didn't feel right at all. They were stern about putting makeup on you and pinning your hair with shiny ornaments. You had asked them one too many times to stop and cease, but that had only made them more forceful, and you couldn’t understand why. They had pulled your hair into a large, neat bun, a jeweled flower ornament pinned right through it.

Just what was Lord Hanzo’s surprise?

You had no clue when the maids finally led you in your socks and wooden sandals out the back doors.

The gardens of the Shimada estate expanded far out, but the lord was waiting for you close to the porch. You had awkwardly laughed when he smiled and took your hand.

They had not told you anything about tonight, and after the incident with the gifts, you were left thinking of the absolute strangest possibilities.

You wrapped your hand around Hanzo’s arm as he guided the two of you through the gardens. The lanterns gave a warming atmosphere, and the gravel path was an easy walk through in your extravagant kimono.

You had arrived near a pond where you found a table topped with the many assortments of foods and cushioned seats waiting. Hanzo had guided you to your chair, and you kneeled on the cushion on the ground. The lord followed suit sitting right across from you.

It was a moment of silence between you two before you began eating. But even before that, you had caught Hanzo’s unbashful stare.

“You look beautiful.”

You held back a cough at the sudden compliment.

“You're far too kind dear brother. I guess you can say the maids were stubborn about dressing me for the occasion.” You had dipped your head down to cover the smile upon your face.

“The maids themselves have been conditioned by my wives to please them as such. They fall habit into it. But I’m sure you will get used to it yourself as well.”

You had laughed watching Hanzo’s confident smirk.

“My lord I knew that my life would change living in the Shimada household, but I never thought that it would change so dramatically like this.”

The Shimada lord smiled as he sipped his cup of sake.

“Y/N, I wish to let you know that their will be many changes for you here, but do not let it discourage you. I know you are brilliant enough to adapt to it very well.”

You thanked him and continued to finish your meal.

And while you ate, Hanzo watched your delicate, supple lips move with every bite of your meal, practically toying with the lord as your lips glistened in oil.

The conversation came out spontaneous, and natural after that. The lord had discussed his travel’s overseas and you had fell mesmerized to his stories. He had watched your eyes gleam in the telling’s of his travels, and the lord could barely resist the urge to kiss you then and there.

But the two of you were suddenly caught off guard when the shouts of women and men passed over from the tall stone white walls of the Shimada estates. The screams were distant and difficult to hear, but the suddenness had both of you standing immediately.

Hanzo pulled you close to him from behind, and you held on to the fabrics of his robes.

What was happening? Was there an attack?

Hanzo had to lead you back to the palace, but the two of you stopped short when a guard had arrived.

“What is all the commotion?” Hanzo asked.

The guard ceased his sprint, slowing to a stop and taking deep breaths.

“The people of Hanamura are celebrating. Lord Genji has just arrived back to the city from his journey.”

“What?” You barely uttered the word, and Hanzo couldn't grab you fast enough before you slipped past him.

“Y/N wait!”

You didn’t hear him as you kicked off your sandals and took to the steps of the porch. You held your kimono up as you ran through the porch.

Genji was back! Your fiancé was back with your parents!

You nearly tripped as you ran around the palace through the wooden walkways. The night was dark, but there were just enough lanterns to guide you safely to the front of the house. As your feet padded over the wooden floors, you had pulled off your heavy hair ornaments, tossing them out into the soft grass of the gardens.

You had thought Genji would be at least a day more. Your heart pumped with adrenaline and mixed emotions in favor of joy and love.

When you made your final turn around the palace, you had spotted Genji at the front of the estates, just at the closing gates. He was speaking to your parents, guiding his horse with him. They seemed surrounded by the many servants and guests of the palace.

“Genji!” You had yelled from afar.

And at that moment your fiancé turned to the sound of your voice, echoing like a sky deity. He had taken a few cautious steps before he ran to you with the largest grin on his face.

You ran to him as well, colliding into his chest as his arms wrapped around you like vicious snakes while you clung to him for dear life, crying in joy. He had lifted you and spun you around after that. And in the heat of the moment, you had held his face steady in between your hands and kissed him hard and passionately.

* * *

It had been your first kiss, and you had caught Genji off guard in that second, but when your tongue slowly skimmed over his lips, he kissed you back. Your tongues tangled together just for a moment, seemingly too short.

Your parents had come to you soon after, and you cried telling them how much you missed them.

You all had entered back into the palace since then never once parting away from the three of them that night. After introducing your parents to all the people of the Shimada estate, you had ensured that they were all fed with a proper dinner.

The night was perfect. You were finally at ease with your future husband and your parents, and you thank the gods for bringing them back quick and safe.

It was a wonder how they came back so soon. Genji had told you over the table how halfway through his journey to fetch your parents; he had stumbled upon them already on their path to Hanamura. Your parents had told your husband that when no one came back soon enough for them, they had gotten worried for their daughter and took matters into their own hands to go to you.

It was pure luck of the coincidence. No one would have ever guessed.

Not even Hanzo.

That night when you had run off from their dinner—from his hand—a fury took control of the Shimada lord. To think that all that time you had spent with him had been thoroughly washed away at the name of his younger brother. All of his hard work to attract you gone to waste because Genji had arrived at a moment too soon.

The instant he watched you run from his grip, he was livid. He had not gone to meet your parents then but instead stormed off to his quarters. He had even gotten a hold of Tsuniki, one of his many wives—albeit not his favorite—and fucked her like a savage animal to cool off the seething anger radiating through his skin.

He had slapped her one too many times on her cheek and ass and had told her such cruel, rotten, degrading things that would have broken her apart if she wasn’t so turned on for it like the slut she was.

He forced his cock into her throat, and she eagerly took him with the talent she had. But when he spent his load into her, and she swallowed his cum, it did nothing to dispel his anger and frustration.

If anything, it only fueled him more.

Why couldn’t it be you under him?

You were born to please him. It was your destiny that fate had written for you, so why was he here with some worthless whore while you were in the hand of his brother?

He fucked his wife one too many times after that, punishing her for everything that was happening to him. He had given her more bruises than usual and had strangled her to the near point of unconsciousness.

Yet, she had been dripping wet with cum, her inner thighs coated with a glistening sheen in proof of her arousal. She had become used to Hanzo’s aggressive fuckings as all his wives had, and as would you when the time came.

Hanzo could not stop his rough thrusts. And when his mind wandered to find you naked under his little brother, he would turn to bite his wife until he heard her harsh screams, releasing her soft flesh from his teeth after the taste of blood.

Hanzo would cut his brother by the throat before he would let Genji sleep with you. Just picturing his brother witnessing your naked beauty was too much for Hanzo to bear. Genji being the first man to deflower you, to place his filthy cock inside of you. To touch your hair and roam his hands over your smooth, supple skin. To suck on your breasts just as Hanzo did the other night.

A hiss suddenly escaped the Shimada remembering that night while he gave a particularly hard thrust to the woman under him. She pressed her hips back to him, forcing him deeper into her, the walls of her sex squeezing his cock.

Would you be that eager for Genji if he had you?

Would you be that eager to Hanzo? Bouncing on him in time to his thrusts or sucking him off diligently and with care as you stared up at him with doe eyes? Your lips round and plump as they enveloped his thick cock into your hot mouth.

Hanzo held his eyes shut tight while the vision began.

“Hanzo more,” you cried on your hands and knees, looking behind you to face him. “Please! I want to come! I can’t hold it anymore.”

Your request had caught Hanzo off guard, and he groaned when you began swinging your hips back into his pulsing hard cock. The hot, slick channel of your cunt clenched around his length, and Hanzo bit his tongue to stifle a moan. You gasped under him, grinding your ass against him.

“Hanzo please!”

Immediately at your request, Hanzo tightened his grip on his wife’s hips into a bruising hold as he fucked you with no restraint.

Your arms had given out from under you, and your face had slipped into the pillows, leaving your ass high in the air.

Hanzo listened to your delicious whines, forcing his cock to the hilt into your moist, soaking sex again and again.

You had gone to chanting his name in time with his thrusts, repeating it more and more as he picked up speed. And then you had finally clamped down over his cock as you reach your release.

“Hanzo! Hanzo! Hanzo!”

“Y/N!”

Hanzo let out a harsh, throaty groan, spilling his hot seed into you, warming your quivering pussy.

The lord had thought he heard you gasp, and took a moment to open his eyes, but still almost instantly at the sight of his wife staring back at him from her hands and knees, eyes looking at him in horror.

She had heard him. She had heard him say _your_ name.

Hanzo had not moved in place, still holding his wife by her wide hips, his cock limp within her.

She couldn’t tell anyone.

Without hesitation, Hanzo pulled himself from his wife’s cunt. The woman did not remove herself from the bed in her fear of discovering her husband’s dark secret and for fear of what the lord would do to her now.

Hanzo’s face had gone stern, the aura of power radiating off of him in waves.

He manhandled the innocent woman off the bed, threatening her with too many disturbing images should she tell of what she heard.

The lord had sent her off after that. And not long after Hanzo rushed to Genji’s quarters.

He couldn’t risk anyone else finding out about his obsession for you. And he equally couldn’t let you get married to his brother tomorrow.

He stormed his way into his little brother’s quarters, scaring the man from his work.

“Hanzo?” Genji stood up from his chair. “What’s wrong?”

Hanzo immediately closed the doors behind him, before turning to his brother.

“Genji,” His voice was stern yet calm as if he had prepared for this moment. Genji took a step closer to his brother. Hanzo held his head firm, voice unwavering, “You understand that as the Shimada clan leader and as your older brother I only want to make the best decisions for you.”

“Yes,” Genji said, looking at this brother skeptically, “but I don’t understand. What do you mean Aniki—”

“You will not marry Y/N." There was no hesitation in his voice as he gave the order.

Genji froze in place at the sudden request, thinking that maybe he had heard it wrong.

Hanzo watched for his brother’s reaction when suddenly a fist instantly came at him, but Hanzo had grabbed it just in time.

Hanzo looked to his younger brother, finding a face of undoubted fury and rage. Genji could see clearly that his older brother was not joking about this at all.

“What are you saying?! You promised me that I could marry anyone!” Genji bared his teeth like an animal. “I love her!”

The Shimada lord easily pushed his younger brother away.

“And now I am saying that you will not marry her!”

“Why?!”

“She doesn’t deserve you!”

Genji scoffed at his brother.

“Is this because she isn’t from a noble clan?”

Hanzo didn’t say anything, only staring at his younger brother intensely.

It irritated Genji.

“Well is it? Tell me—”

“Enough! I am the emperor, and you will do what I say!” Hanzo’s rage had passed through walls. “You are undeserving of her! She was never meant to be with you!”

Genji shoved the Shimada lord into the wall, holding him by his robes. Hanzo grabbed his brother’s wrists in defense, holding his ground and challenging him back.

“But I don’t understand,” Genji said, “Why did you have me bring her parents to Hanamura? Why have you let the servants prepare the shine in the gardens? Why did you pay for her dowry if—"

Genji held his tongue when he soon realized it. He had stepped away from his brother as he connected the dots behind Hanzo’s intentions. He didn’t have the heart to look back at his brother—he couldn’t believe it—but his eyes had passed to the Shimada lord witnessing Hanzo’s stone-hard gaze and face of want and claim that Genji had grown to know.

Hanzo was dead set on having you. Nothing would change his mind.

Genji made to leave the room.

“I will kill you if you continue to marry her!”

The sudden threat had scared Genji momentarily, but he soon opened the doors. “We’ve had many disputes, brother. I know you better than this.” Genji turned his gaze over his shoulder to Hanzo. “(Y/N) and I will get married tomorrow, and then we will leave Hanamura. You will never see her again.”

A wave of fear and rage surged deep into Hanzo’s chest, but Genji was gone before he could say anything. The Shimada lord held his fist to his heart.

Genji thought he could take you away from him? Hanzo would wage war before that could ever happen.

Nothing would take you away from him, and Hanzo will do everything to make sure you become his wife.

* * *

 Night had passed, and it was finally the day of your wedding. The servants and guards were in a rush for the ceremony, quickly moving things from one shrine to another. Genji had made the last-minute decision to host the wedding within the city's temple rather than the shine in the Shimada gardens that Hanzo had built for you.

You asked him why he had changed his mind, and he had told you that it would be better if the townsfolk of Hanamura could be there to witness the marriage. It had made sense to you, and you agreed with him though you remembered Hanzo’s rule about not going into the city, because of the claim that the civilians would not approve of you.

You couldn’t ask any more about it though, as your whole day was spent preparing for the night. You had awoken early in the morning and had made quick pace across the estates to wash in the women’s bathhouse. You didn’t let your self-consciousness get the better of you in front of other women. You rinsed your body and your long hair. A quick dry before you rubbed a fragrant oil over your arms and legs.

It was one of the many that came in your dowry. You had smelled it a few days before and thought that the aroma would be something Genji would like.

When you finished your time at the bathhouse, you had snuck your way back into the palace, making careful tiptoes around the maids. You were sure enough that if you stumbled into them, they would pounce you and attack your face with makeup.

Lucky enough, you had managed to sneak past them somehow and made it to your room. You dressed in a plain yukata before focusing on tying down your long, tangling hair, combing through it a hundred times and a hundred more before it was somewhat manageable, but even then, you had wrestled with the frizz before you were able to twirl it up into an ugly bun.

You had gone to do other things that day. You had checked in on your parents, and your mother had once again whacked you for looking like a mess before the wedding. Lord Hanzo was kind enough to give them a small but elegant guest house within the compound. He also gifted them a wardrobe of new clothes and had his chefs cook meals for them every day, while the servants helped them with any other tasks.

Hanzo took care of your parents every need.

It was a breath of relief to you, now that your parents were finally able to retire from their labor in ease. It seemed too good to be true, but you were happy that fate had given you and your family a miracle.

After meeting with your parents, you had gone to look for your fiancé. But you had not found him anywhere. You had guessed that he was out in the city, getting ready for the ceremony there. You had looked to ask Hanzo about it, but you could not find him either. It was strange that you couldn’t see either of them in the palace, but you weren’t able to think about it for long.

Fumaha and your mother had pulled you back into your room, where they finally dressed you in your white kimono.

And Fumaha, with her skilled hands, was able to fix your hair into the perfect bun you needed while your mother finished it off adding the wooden combs and hair ornaments.

They had left you then, giving you the time you needed to add the tsunokakushi over your head. You had struggled with it for a bit and may have lost a few hair ornaments in the process, but you had successfully placed the headband on correctly.

You tied your outer robe on after that. It was Genji’s choice to buy it, the vibrant and red fabric with yellow and pink flowers, and white birds decorating the material. It had matched beautifully with the red trimmings and fabrics underneath your kimono. And though you weren’t big on extravagant clothes, you had to make an exception for tonight.

You were getting married to the love of your life. The colors on your robe and kimono were only a representation of how special this night would be.

You had snatched your fan from the table and took off from there though you didn’t go far, only opening the door to find Genji on the other side. The two of you surprised each other, both ready in your ceremonial robes.

“You look beautiful,” Genji said almost immediately, looking down at your robe and kimono.

You had smiled at him and laughed nervously, your face going warm as you saw him in his black kimono, his black hair combed neatly.

“You look incredible yourself,” you replied.

Genji smiled proudly at you before he took your hand into his.

“You ready?”

You stared up at him, the hand holding your fan shaking and nervous. You stepped closer to him, hesitating before looping your hand into his arm and leaning against him.

“Ready.”

* * *

Hanzo had stood at the doors separating his home from the city. Genji had told him not to come to the wedding, but Hanzo had warned him not to get married first.

Hanzo held the katana under his robe tightly.

He would not back down on his promise.

“Open the gate.”

The guards heard his command and opened the doors.

* * *

You and Genji walked over the bridge across the river that connected the palace to the city. You could see your parents on the other side waving at you along with all the other villagers. You had spotted the shrine maidens as well, both waiting to lead you to the temple and priest.

Genji had led the both of you through the bridge, the both of you smiling and waving to everyone as you held his arm closer.

“That’s enough!”

Everyone jumped in place. You and Genji turned around quickly, finding Hanzo standing on the bridge with you two.

You could see on his face that Hanzo was beyond angry, his eyebrows arched, and his cold stare made you guess that he was going to act.

But why was he so angry.

“H-Hanzo?” You had stepped closer. “Are you alright? What’s wrong?” You tried to approach him, but you were forcefully tugged back by Genji’s hand in your grip.

You turned to your fiancé. “Genji, what are you doing?” But your love wouldn’t let go, only holding your hand tighter as he watched his brother take a step closer.

“Y/N get behind me,” Hanzo ordered, and you turned back to him.

“Wha—”

“I told you to stay away from us!” It was Genji this time. And you looked again to him.

“Genji, please! What is goin—ah!” You screamed as Hanzo suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled you away from your husband.

“Y/N!” Genji tried to grab you again, but everyone gasped as Lord Hanzo pulled out his katana, pointing it straight at his brother.

You trembled with fear as Hanzo moved you behind him, holding his arm out to block you.

“Hanzo, please tell me what’s going on? What are you doing?” You tugged on his kimono to get his attention, to which he turned back to you. His face still stern but gentler at you while he kept his sword up to his brother.

“Do not move.”

Even with your legs shaking in fear, you stood still. Hanzo looked to his brother after that.

Hanzo slowly lowered his sword as he stepped closer to Genji. It had given everyone a brief sensation of relief, but the feeling of dread wouldn’t go away. He stared down at his younger brother, and Genji stared back at him, hiding any emotion of fear he had if he had any.

“Brother, I—”

“I said that’s enough!” It had come too quick as Hanzo cut his brother off, literally swinging his katana over his brother’s arm and up his chest, leaving a deep gash.

Everyone screamed as you all watched the younger lord fall to the stone ground. Genji held his chest, giving out a sudden cry in pain.

“Genji!” You yelled barely able to take a step towards him before—

“No!” Hanzo's voice sounded more like a lion's roar, and you froze in place as he turned to you, holding his hand up to stop you. "You will not move."

Tears began to spill down your face as you cried in place. Had Hanzo gone mad? What had become of him?

The Shimada lord turned away from you, choosing instead to focus his attention to his brother. He stepped closer to his him, watching Genji cry out in pain. The blood had pooled to the ground, soaking onto the ends of Hanzo’s kimono.

“And you thought you could protect her? Pathetic.”

Hanzo had struck his sword down through Genji’s hip, listening to his brother’s last cry as he pulled his katana back out.

“No!”

You ran to your husband, Hanzo’s order be damned. If Hanzo was going to kill you now, you didn’t care. Adrenaline pushed you until you fell over your bloody fiancé, your sobs echoing out for everyone to hear.

“Genji? Genji?!” Genji had gone unconscious before you made it to him, but you begged him to wake up while Hanzo stood back emotionlessly, watching you cry.

You pressed down on Genji stab wound, but blood still poured out, the cuts over his chest and arm also continuing to bleed, covering your hands and robes in red.

“Please.” You looked up at all the civilians surrounding you, even spotting your parents in the crowds. “Somebody, please help him,” you cried, sobbing harder when no one gave you a response. “Somebody help him!”

You had pulled out your headband and tried to hold it over his hip, but then arms from behind suddenly dug under you and forced you up. You latched onto your dying husband, holding yourself close to his chest.

“Don’t take me away from him! I’m not leaving!”

But no amount of strength you had could help you as Hanzo finally ripped you away from Genji.

“No! Nooo!” You beat your fists over the Shimada lord, but they did nothing while Hanzo quickly lifted you into his arms, carrying you like the bride you were supposed to be, walking the two of you away from the crowd.

You turned over to face them again, yelling louder, “Please! Someone save my husband, please!” You cried even harder watching all the shocked expressions from everyone. They all roamed closer to Genji’s dying body, but none of them made a move to help him.

You reached out for your love, and countless more tears washed down your face, but when the gates to the palace suddenly came into your vision, closing itself from the city, did you turn to Hanzo.

“Brother! W-where are you taking me?” Hanzo didn’t respond but instead continued to walk through the compound and up the stairs that led to the Shimada’s home. You struggled out of his grip, but Hanzo’s grasp was firm and unyielding. You cried out in pain when his hands held your body even tighter to his hot chest. The doors into the home opening as he led both of you inside. You continued to cry until he eventually led you to his room.

Hanzo released you then, placing you down on your feet only for you to try and bolt away from him a few seconds later. Hanzo quickly grabbed you by your forearm before you even reached the door, and pulled you further back into the room.

“Hanzo stop!” You yanked your arm, but he did not let go. “Stop Hanzo! Why are you doing this? Please! Genji is your brother! I am your sist—”

You couldn’t finish when Hanzo turned to you, more furious than you have ever seen a man before. “You are not my sister! You are my wife! And I will consummate this marriage tonight!”

What did he say?

His wife?... Consummate?

“No!” You screamed.

Hanzo threw you on the bed, the sudden force stunning you. You scrambled to get off, but your feet were tangled in the many layers of your kimono. The ornaments on your head came loose as you struggled and turned, letting your hair fall freely out.

Hanzo went for his robes as he stepped closer to the foot of the bed. He opened his obi and the other sashes tied to him before peeling off his robes from his shoulders and letting them drop to the floor.

“You will not fight this, Y/N. This is where you were meant to be.”

You sobbed to his words.

What was he saying? How did you never see this before?

You finally managed to untangle your feet from kimono, your heart flooded with pure fear and the drive to escape.

Quickly, you turned yourself from your stomach onto your back in a rush to get off the bed, but you were not aware of when Hanzo disrobed himself from before. You screamed at the sight of him standing fully naked in front of you, wearing nothing but the fabric tie to hold his hair. Massive muscles littered throughout his body, a silent statement of his strength and an absolute promise of no escape. A blue dragon tattoo that you have never noticed before consumed Hanzo’s entire left arm along part of his chest.

But what scared you the most was his manhood. You had never seen another male’s genital outside of listening to women describe to you and occasionally dressing the children in your home village. But none of that prepared you for the disturbing scene of witnessing the most powerful lord within the growing domain standing just steps in front of you, naked and presenting himself like the sun.

His cock was already starting to grow hard, jutting up and out at you like a dog chained on a lease. It stood out boldly as though completely taking up all the room. You felt suffocated in its presence, as though pinned down into the edges of the wall.

But though you could see Hanzo’s blatant desire for you from his cock, the look on his face was still stern and unwavering. In any other situation you would have thought he was just about ready to scold you for doing something foolish or improper. It nearly scared you half to death. Even if the lord had gone delusional and lusted after you, you wouldn’t have guessed it from the cold, indifferent face he presented.

You hadn’t realized you were backing away from him, bumping into the headboard of the bed, still staring at his hard cock.

“Y/N.”

You shot your head up to Hanzo, being caught staring at him, though not for his preferred reasons. Suddenly, he lifted himself onto the mattress, grabbing at your ankle to pull you down closer to him. You tried to shake your leg from his grasp as your head swirled with everything that was happening.

“H-Hanzo, please.” You could only resort to begging. If you had a clear head maybe you would have done better to calm the lord and persuade him with your kinder charms to stop, but he was too close now, and there were only seconds between the scene he wanted you to partake in and now. “You don’t want to do this. You’re not thinking properly, please,” you said it thicker than you would have liked after so much crying. “We—we have to go back and save Genji. We can’t let him die. He’s bleeding—”

“Genji is already dead. He will not take you away from me.” Hanzo had grabbed ahold of your other leg, and you screamed.

“Stop! Stop! Nooo!”

Hanzo didn’t listen to you, his hands crawling up your body until they reach for your obi. You quickly dug your nails into his fists to hold him off, but he bundled your clothes in his hands and pulled out your fabric belts one by one.

He barely pulled enough when your robes loosened, both because of him and your struggles, but when your cleavage opened itself to him, Hanzo could not stop himself as he immediately seized your robes from the collar and ripped them open.

You shrieked when he had pulled apart your robes and even your underrobes to reveal your breasts. You covered yourself but the seconds that you we exposed to Hanzo before were enough to fuel his drive even more quickly as his hands went below your fabric belts and parted your robes there, revealing your pure innocent sex to his eyes.

Blood clotted to your chest.

Hanzo didn’t hesitate to look at your folds as he spread your legs, pulling you flush to the length of his shaft, balls pressed tightly to your ass.

You screamed. So much that you gagged. Though Hanzo did not seemed startled at all, only grinding his cock even harder over you.

You wished for death—for any higher power to just kill you now so that you could reunite with your late husband. Your beloved. The man you had wished the world to. Your life.

“Genji!” You screamed. “Genji save me!”

It had reached Hanzo’s ears unexpectedly.

You had just barely called out for your late husband before a sharp slap hit your cheek with a force so powerful it had snapped you head hard to its side and silenced even your uncontrollable crying in that split second.

Hanzo had watched you with flames in his eyes. You trembled as you waited on the lingering pain on your face to fade, taking multiple gasps to catch up on all your lost breath.

When you had not turned to face him, Hanzo’s hand reached under your jaws to turn you to him himself, slow and gently unlike the seconds before. You casted your eyes away from him, scared and waiting for another slap.

The man leaned over you, and you felt his pulsing member shift over your labia as he pressed it down on you even harder. Disgust rose from your core and up your throat at the contact. Your body wouldn’t stop shaking.

Hanzo leaned down and kissed your cheek. A soft gentle kiss in contrast to the slap before. You froze ice cold, and Hanzo kissed you again at the corner of your lips.

It was a surprise. You shuffled in the bed underneath him to move away, but his hand took a hold of your hips.

Tears begin their streams again when Hanzo forced a kiss to you. You whined into it when Hanzo began licking his tongue over your chapped lips. He didn’t force his tongue any deeper, but instead took to sucking your bottom lip, until it was plumped and slightly swollen once he removed himself.

“Hanzo… please—”

“You will not say his name in front of me ever again.” Hanzo leaned back, his shoulders straight and his expression cold, as though he was making an imperial demand to an army.

His hand cupped the cheek that he had left sore before, and you flinched away from him, but his hand followed you and held its place on.

“I’ve waited so long for this moment. To finally see you under me.” He brushed his thumb over your cheek. “You are my beautiful princess—my bride. And I will not let _him_ ruin this moment we will share.” He sneered the last bit, as though the thought of Genji himself was poison to all ears.

His fingers moved from your cheek, skimming your lips before stopping over them. You stopped breathing as you looked at him in the eyes, watching his unwavering stare fall before you.

“I know you will be the perfect wife for me, and the perfect mother for our children.” A gag caught itself in your throat. “You will be taught, my sweet songbird.” He then suddenly forced his finger past your lips and into your hot mouth, the bulky digit pressing firmly against your tongue. Your instincts kicked in and you nearly bit his finger off if he hadn’t beaten you to it, holding your lower jaw painfully still with the rest of his hand.

His other arm rested just next to your head while he held himself above you. You gave every attempt to yank your head away, but Hanzo held you in place.

He groaned over you when he felt your delicious tongue instinctively squirm around his finger, lapping up the digit in an attempt to keep your tongue away. He suddenly felt your hands holding his shoulders to push him back, the sleeves of your kimono pooling down to your chest. Your resistance only made him push himself closer, letting his hard stomach and chest press itself against yours.

Hanzo dipped to your neck then, softly biting your skin with his teeth before sucking on the smooth flesh.

He didn’t bite you hard enough to bleed, but you whined through the pain nonetheless. Though sounds so erotic came from your throat as your cries were muffled by the finger in your mouth. If the Shimada didn’t know any better, he would have guessed you were moaning.

Hanzo bit you again, and you gave out another high-pitched whine, muffled by the digit in your mouth. He continued his conquest down the side of your neck and to your chest, the bites he made causing you to struggle more and more.

You removed your hands from Hanzo’s shoulders at some time then, choosing instead to grab on to his hand and wrist and force him out of your mouth. But after one to many bites, Hanzo soon felt less resistance against his hand, and a more noticeable sucking sensation around his finger.

Hanzo groaned above you.

“That’s it my flower. Do not fight me.”

You again began thrashing your legs, bouncing up and down to get the man off you. Hanzo hissed over your skin when his cock slapped against your thighs.

You had not learned from your mistake from before, and cried around his finger again, giving yet another impression of a moan that delighted Hanzo so much.

He admired your breasts and your perky nipples, but he had his fill of foreplay.

Hanzo would dedicate himself to the rest of you later. But right now, all he wanted was to make you his woman.

You gasped when Hanzo slipped his finger out from your mouth, leaving your jaw sore and in pain. He had lifted himself above you, and you took the opportunity to shield your breasts and sit up, but you were knocked back down. He held you in place with his other hand over your shoulder, his thumb reaching over and stroking your throat.

You held on to his hand, working to pry it off and away from you. Though it was just what Hanzo had hoped, as he went to spread your thighs easily enough.

“Aah—” you yelped when Hanzo plunged a finger into you. It had taken you by shock, and bile rose to your chest as you started flapping around like a fish out of water from under him.

A moan sounding similar to a sigh of relief fell from the man above you as he continued to push in the wet finger he had just pulled from your mouth moments ago.

You were so tense and scared under him, allowing your walls to clamp around the single digit wiggling inside of you. Your body had never been exposed to such intimate touches, and Hanzo could already feel your core becoming hot and moist. He pumped his finger in and out, preparing your tight hole for him. You couldn’t hold your sharp breath, a beautiful gasp to the lord’s ears, as he watched you under him.

You held him back by his chest once again, pushing him away from you. Your mind was completely distorted by panic as Hanzo’s finger violated you even more.

But in your panic, you had not seemed to notice it before.

There were red marks over his shoulders, his chest colored in crimson red. And when you noticed your hands just the same, covered in a drying dark-red color did you stop your struggles.

You were still covered in blood. Genji’s blood.

Hanzo was raping you with the both of you covered in his dead brother’s blood.

And he wasn’t going to stop.

Hiccups and tears took over you. He had broken your resolve to fight.

Had this man gone insane? Was this even the same man who owned the empire? The _same_ man who invited you into this house with such care and respect?

You tried to curl your body away from him, but his hand on your shoulder prevented you from turning away at all. Hanzo stroked his thumb over your clit and you flinched away from him. He had stroked your innocent bud again and again, and your hands that originally held him back clutched his chest. Your moist sex fluttered around his finger.

Hanzo smiled.

You couldn’t bare the uncomfortable fullness in your core. The electric shock that zapped through your body every time he rubbed down your little nub. You braced yourself on the monster that had taken away everything.

Hanzo leaned in closer, finally removing his hand from your shoulder, and you wrapped your arms tight around his neck. You buried your face into his neck and sobbed quietly while he pumped his fingers into you.

Hanzo had finally pulled his finger out of your soft folds, dragging a small string of your sacred arousal out of you.

“H-Hanzo I can’t,” you said into his ear, “please— _please_ —don’t do this!”

He hushed you, kissing your neck.

He had spread your thighs wide apart and guided his cock to you.

You burst out sobbing when he stroked the head of his cock up and down your slit, letting it rub against your wet clit with his precum before finally pushing himself within your folds.

Hanzo hissed over your skin, when your walls squeezed tightly around his member. He listened to your hiccups and cries as he pumped his hips steadily, slowly working his whole cock into you.

Your bones froze like stone, and you held yourself still as Hanzo continued to fill your sweet, soft cunt. His girth had stretched you tight around him, a burning sensation lingering in your core.

Though Hanzo did not take notice of your discomfort, instead veering your head into a demanding kiss. You whined before you tried to break out of the kiss, but Hanzo locked you to his lips. He forced your mouths to mesh together while forcing you to take his hot tongue.

You held in his cock as he rolled his hips to yours, reliving the tight burning in your core. Your walls fluttered lightly around his shaft, and he moaned his pleasure straight back to you from his hard kiss. Hanzo kept rocking against you, letting your pussy quiver and build up slick.

You had wiggled your legs to try and push him off, but a sudden bolt of pleasure shot through you from your core, and you immediately ceased your movement in fear that it would only make your body react even more.

When Hanzo lavished every inch of your mouth with his tongue did he finally pull away from your lips. Your eyes were puffy, and you turned away from him as you cried softly.

He had taken away the love of your life and now your virginity.

Hanzo had no doubt destroyed any hope of your future. He had killed your husband, and after tonight, no man would ever want you ever again as a woman spoiled by the most insane ruler in the empire.

There was no hope for you.

You continued to weep when Hanzo began his slow thrusts. He rubbed his cock through your walls with each pull and push. Your arms were still wrapped around the lord, and you refused to move any inch more as Hanzo continued to rape you.

The lord did not give too much thought to your small play of resistance, well aware that your body was giving him the reaction he needed.

Hanzo picked up pace, letting his hard cock pound into you, the both of you bouncing together in the bed. A frog caught in your throat when the tip of his cock grinded firmly up against a sensitive spot in your core, and you started to regret taking refuge with your monster as you gasped sweetly right next to his ear.

The lord had heard your cry of pleasure, and suddenly stopped his thrusts. You didn’t move—still clinging to Hanzo’s neck and burying your face within it. But then you had suddenly gasped again in that sweet pleasure as Hanzo thrusted in that sweet spot again. He thrusted another time and you bit your lip to muffle your moan.

He was experimenting his thrusts, trying to pinpoint the exact angle that had made you moan.

The moment you caught on, you let go of his neck and once again tried to get away from him, but the lord stopped you, wrapping his hand behind your head and holding you in place. He pumped his hips again and you yelped from the jolt of pleasure.

He kept thrusting at a constant pace, filling your pussy full of pleasure. You cried out as your walls tightly enveloped his cock, and Hanzo hissed.

He hadn’t even warned you when hot cum suddenly flooded your sex, thick, healthy ropes of his seed as your pussy milked him with delight.

You had lost control of yourself, and you wept into his neck while Hanzo gave his last lazy pumps into you.

You listened to him when he gave his sigh of content.

His cock had softened moments later, and he finally pulled himself from your moist sex.

Your sobs were quiet now, and he combed his fingers through your sweaty hair.

“You will be a good mother Y/N. Do not fret. I will take care of you from now on.”

The lord had rolled over to your side then and held you to his chest.

You had held your breath, feeling Hanzo’s thick seed oozing out from your hot sex and spreading between your thighs.

He had raped you. He had taken everything away from you.

And your tears wouldn’t stop streaming.

* * *

The birds chirped cheerfully through the sky, but other than that, everything else seemed near dead silent. You sat quietly on your knees, Hanzo at your side.

The both of you were alone in the gardens of the Shimada estate, the both of you sitting within the small shine just made days ago.

Your kimono was simple and white, not like the kimono that you wore at the night you were supposed to marry Genji. Yet one look at the elegance of the fabric and design was enough to assume that this outfit had cost much more. You no longer wore your headband from that night either, as Hanzo had replaced it with a wataboshi veil.

Hanzo had told you that morning that he had this outfit ready for you days ago.

 _Days_ ago…

Just how long was he planning this?

You held yourself still as you watched Hanzo reach out to the table in front of you both and pour sake into a wide cup. When he poured enough, he took the cup and handed it to you.

Your body was numb, and you could barely react to the cup in your hands. You slowly raised it to your lips and took a sip from the cup, letting the warm liquid wash down your throat. After taking your sip, you had lowered your hands. You didn’t move any more than that, and Hanzo took the cup from your hands.

You couldn’t see Hanzo from the side of your veil. He was wearing a black kimono similar to the one Genji wore last night.

He held the cup in his own hands for a moment, before taking three sips from the remaining sake. He placed the cup on the table then, and you two finally held your palms together and bowed to the shrine.

Your fingers trembled, and you could barely keep your hands steady.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

You didn’t want this at all.

You had become Hanzo’s seventh wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get my poll system working but I can't log in to strawpoll yet. I'm waiting for that to be fixed, but in the meantime, I will ask a general question for now. **Should I update _Hime_ , _Lover Hearts_ , or _Taste of Perfection_ next?** Please let me know in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to come to terms with everything as your reality gets far more worse and worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings** : Noncon, mentions of forced pregnancy.

You had married Hanzo the morning following the night Hanzo had raped you.

You didn’t think you would fall asleep at all after he forced himself on you, but you woke up that morning to a high pitch scream, the sound of crashing metal and porcelain following suit. You sprung up from slumber like a bamboo branch, sitting up stiffly on the bed.

A servant stood at the door, her tray and cups scattered to the floor. Her trembling hands hovered over her mouth. She stared at you, sitting up with the sheets at your chest as well as Lord Hanzo sleeping beside you. Overwhelmed, the maid dashed out into the hall.

“Wait!” You reached your hand out to the door. “Help me please! This isn’t what it looks like—aahh!” You were suddenly forced back to the bed by Hanzo’s arm. Your body scrambled under the sheets but Hanzo easily maneuvered you to your side. He wrapped his muscular arms around you, restraining your arms to your chest as he pressed you closer to his form.

His cock was hard between your thighs, Hanzo rubbing his erection behind you.

“Let her go my love. It is better that the servants know now than later.” He kissed your naked neck, and you shivered underneath him.

“You—you…” You didn’t have the courage to tell him off. He had already killed Genji and taken you by force; you didn’t want to set Hanzo off in fear that he would do something worse to you.

“Y/N.” Hanzo could see your reluctance and fear. You silently gasped when he called your name but did not turn to him. Hanzo kissed your shoulder before propping his head up on his elbow. His other hand snaked behind you, traveling to the curve of your ass, massaging the soft flesh slowly.

He glanced down at you, your eyes shut tight and your feeble hands held close to your chest.

Hanzo pressed his lips into a thin line.

“I love you very much my flower. And you are now my wife.” You whimpered when he lifted his large hand from your ass and grabbed your wrist. “You will devote yourself to me as my wife from now on.” He guided your hand behind you, and you yelped when your hand suddenly made contact with his stiff cock.

_No…_

You whined, and you shook your head hysterically.

_No!_

You pulled your hand away with as much strength as you could, but you could not break from his iron grasp.

Hanzo adjusted himself above you, forcing his hand over your fingers before wrapping your hand around his hard member. You gave out a sob, your tears beginning to flow.

“You will be obedient. You will learn.” He forced your hand to stroke his member, guiding your fingers up and down, groaning into your ear.

You cried louder.

“Be civil Y/N. I do not wish for your parents to be disappointed in you.”

Ice ran up your spine.

Hanzo continued, “your parents have come to see you get married. You do not want to send them back with nothing, do you?”

Your heart suddenly weighed like stone. Hanzo… was he threatening your parents?

It hadn’t occurred to you until now that your parents could be used against you. You had brought them here with the hopes that they could retire, but now…

Hanzo had gone so far as to kill his own brother to have you. He could do the same to your family: kill your father and take your parents lands from your mother. She would become a beggar.

All while you were still trapped here with this monster.

You couldn’t do that. You couldn’t let them die because of you. No…

Hanzo stopped guiding your hand over his cock when he felt your fingers squeeze him just a bit more firmly. You slowly stroked him, and Hanzo groaned in pleasure.

Finally. Hanzo had you right where he wanted you: working to please him just as you always did.

You fumbled with your fingers, rubbing his cock slowly from behind you, swiping your thumb over the smooth head of his cock in circular motions. Goosebumps scaled across your arms as you felt his precum, spreading it over the tip of this cock then stoking his length once again.

Hanzo released a vocal moan, before grabbing your hips and leaning against your ear. “Turn around my sweet songbird.”

You wished to gag at that disgusting pet name, but you shyly turned your body around. You looked to him, though you wished you hadn’t, staring at his lustful gaze as he watched you. Hanzo wrapped his arms once again around your waist, drawing you close to his chest.

“Touch me,” Hanzo whispered. You shivered in his hold, but your hand reached down for him again, and you grasped his achingly hard member. Hanzo groaned to your touch, wrapping his head and arms even tighter around you.

You continued to work him, nervously rubbing the hot shaft of his cock up and down as Hanzo’s body trembled against you. He was holding you too tight, and your hand could barely move over his cock correctly.

You yelped when Hanzo suddenly began thrusting his hips up into your hand, forcing your motions to go faster.

“You’re so beautiful,” he cooed above you.

You sorrowfully whimpered against his massive chest. If only you could just wake up from this horrid dream.

But your dream seemed to turn even more into a nightmare when Hanzo rotated your body from out of nowhere until you were all of a sudden on top of him. Your hand still held his cock, but you released it in favor of bracing yourself against his chest, pulling yourself up and away as much as you could.

“Hanzo wait! Please! What are you doing?!?”

Hanzo disregarded your pleas. Instead, he held your hips up, while grabbing onto his cock and aligning it to your entrance.

“No! No! I don’t want this!” You cried out to him, distancing yourself as far as you could. “I’m not ready! Please! It hurts me! Please no!”

“You will take me, and you will take my seed.” There was no room for argument as Hanzo pushed you onto his cock. You bit your lip as the head of his cock nestled within you before Hanzo pushed the rest of him inside you.

“Ahh!” You wept as you stood stiff above him, your palms latched to his sides. He stretched your inexperienced hole, stuffing your pussy with his length and girth.

“Ride me.” You whimpered to Hanzo’s demand. You looked to him, as though to confirm that you didn’t just hear what you thought he had said. He stared up at you, his face calm yet focused. “Lift your hips and bounce on my cock. It will hurt less.”

You held your breath and contemplated his demand while his cock remained inside you. As though you had a choice. You remembered Hanzo’s vague threat. What if he decided to hurt your parents if you choose to resist him, or worse kill them? You couldn’t let them become the direct end of Hanzo’s blade, just because of you.

Not like Genji. Not again.

You took a deep, shaky breath. Starting shallowly at first, you slowly lifted your hips up and slid them back down as you stuffed yourself to the base of his cock again. You winced. Your cervix felt the unpleasant pressure from the tip of his penis. You flexed your thighs and ass as you rested on top of him, but you soon lifted yourself again.

Hanzo sighed below you, and you looked over to him to find him with his head arched back and his eyes shut. His hands slithered up to your hips as you dragged your body back onto his cock again.

Hanzo clenched his teeth. You were so tight; your cunt alone drove him to madness. You hesitantly bounced over him again, training your eyes to his abs where you held your hands.

Hanzo would have laughed if he wasn’t so painstakingly hard right now.

You were inexperienced: genuinely so that it just made him admire you even more.

Hanzo had worried that you had played around with Genji during your arrival at the Shimada palace—if not give your maidenhood to him. But the feeling of your tight sex last night, and the overall show you were giving him now with your hesitant hips and movement erased all of Hanzo’s suspicions.

He cupped your cheek in his hand. You shivered to his touch, but your focus remained on his stomach and your braced hands.

The coincidences were too many for your encounter to be anything more than fate tying you and him by the string, and Hanzo couldn’t be more grateful.

You yelped when Hanzo unexpectedly thrusted himself upwards. He grasped your hips firmly, lifting your ass up and down on his cock.

Hanzo hissed when a sudden hard thrust into you had you spasming firmly over his length. You continued to yelp out with each thrust like a sweet seductive minx singing to your lord. He was urged to go faster, feeling your slick coat his cock. And with each bounce he forced from you with his hands, your soft breasts jiggled in front of him. He watched hypnotized at the plush globes bobbing up and down as you shifted over his cock. The rich food you had been eating at the Shimada palace has added a bit more curve to your sides, and a little more weight to your breasts.

Your long hair swaying to your side. Your smooth unblemished skin, delicate under his palms. The silky pants of your breath as Hanzo continued to drag you up and down his cock.

Hanzo suddenly gave out a throaty hum, and you whined when he dug you down onto his cock too deep and too fast. Thick, hearty ropes of cum filled your core, warming your center.

You dug your nails into Hanzo’s toned stomach, and you mewled. The walls of your sex fluttered around him while Hanzo emptied himself into you.

Your arms tremble with no control, and your legs became mush. You gracefully collapsed over Hanzo, laying over his torso.

Hanzo was spent as well, breathing heavily above you, his chest rising and rocking you like a balloon.

You clenched your teeth together, and you balled your hands into fists against his torso. Your core was still flexing around his semi-hard penis, and it sent shudders through you.

“Get ready my dear.” Hanzo’s hand suddenly rested over your head, and his palm stroked your hair. You felt suffocated. “I have your dress waiting in your room.”

“What?” You quickly lifted yourself away from him, but barely by an inch before he yanked you down back to him, snaking his arms over your waist.

“Your dress for today,” he confirmed, “I’ve had it prepared for our wedding.”

You suddenly felt his penis twitch inside of you, and your body trembled. He was getting harder at just the thought of marriage.

Tears glossed your eyes. “Please Hanzo… Please, I can’t.”

You begged him.

The palm on your head stopped stroking you, and you froze in fear.

Hanzo suddenly pulled you off of him, sliding off of his cock with a slick ease. He propped you to his side before he removed himself from the bed. He turned to you, and you immediately looked away.

His cock was still erect, coated in your mixed arousal.

Hanzo looked at you sternly, his hand reaching for his cock as he stroked himself lazily in front of you.

“Look at me.”

Chills ran down your shoulders at his command, and you craned your neck to him.

Hanzo stared you down as he stroked himself and your breath hitched. Your lips quivered, and you closed your eyes tightly.

“You are my wife.”

It wasn’t even a statement, but a demand—a decree.

You swallowed your resolve and held back my tears.

“Yes, my lord."

* * *

 

That morning you had married the Shimada Emperor. You had married Hanzo in the shine within the Shimada estate. Just the two of you.

There was no one to witness your wedding. Not even the priest or the shrine maidens were there to make your marriage official. But Hanzo was the Shimada clan leader. He didn’t need the priest and the maidens to make you his wife. He was powerful enough to make anything he wanted come true. He wanted you to be his wife? Then so it shall be.

When the two of you came back into the home, Hanzo had not once let go of your hand, his fingers interlocked deeply as if you would vanish any second.

You wish you could vanish though.

The two of you walked across the porch, but when Hanzo slid open the shoji door, you nearly screamed in fright.

“Hanzo! What is the meaning of this?”

Hanzo’s first wife, Hiraha, stood before the two of you, dragging one of the female servants by her hair. The woman’s hair was dark and flowing freely, but it was also a tangled mess as if she had just come out of a tornado. Her storming anger hit you deep into your chest, and you instinctively shielded yourself behind Hanzo.

Hanzo looked at you before slowly turning back to Hiraha, arching his brow at her.

You nearly swore you heard the woman growl like a dog.

“You married another woman?” She said through clenched teeth. She shoved the maid to the floor before stepping closer to the Shimada lord. “You married Genji’s peasant woman?”

Hanzo’s face turned stern, a dark sinister anger slowly simmering across his features. “Do not dare address her that way. Y/N is my wife and you will treat her as kin. Now silence that insolent whore mouth of yours before I throw you out like a dog.”

Hiraha stared at the Shimada lord, her scowl unwavering. After what seemed like half a minute, the woman stepped back and let Hanzo enter the home.

You could still see the displeasure plastered on Lady Hiraha’s face as she eyed you venomously. And this was only the beginning of what you knew would be your nightmare.

Hanzo had fucked you once again after the marriage ceremony, as if to officially consummate your bond. You sobbed meekly through Hanzo’s onslaught while he fucked you rough and vigorously. He was insatiable.

Hanzo had stripped your kimono forcefully and pushed you to the bed. You had scrambled up, but not fast enough, and he held you down the bed.

You bit your lip down near the point of tearing through the skin. You couldn’t deny him of what he demanded, but couldn’t help but struggle away either. You didn’t want him anywhere near your body.

Struggling was futile regardless. Hanzo parted your thighs easily and had swiftly thrusted his cock into your sex. You submitted to his greed, letting him have his way with you as he pleased. And that he did.

The Shimada lord promised that he would never hurt you. At least not intentionally. From all the times Hanzo had forced himself on you, you had barely found pleasure. His cock stretched you brutally, and every time he’d ram his cock against your cervix you would cry from the ache.

Hanzo had pulled his cock out of you after he spent himself inside. Your stomach felt heavy with his seed and you wanted to puke. Hanzo pecked a kiss to your forehead and then to your lips.

“You did wonderful, my beautiful songbird.” You cringed at the pet name. Hanzo stood and went for his robe. You held still like a doll, afraid that he would find his arousal again should any of your movements tempt him.

“I will be busy this morning to meet with another clan. I will have you spend today with the children once when I have a word with them about you. From now on, you will cook dinner for them.” Hanzo swung the robe over his shoulders and secured it in place.

Tears blurred your eyes, but you nodded silently.

Hanzo gazed back onto you, watching your lifeless body irritated. He cleared his throat loudly, and you shook out of your daze.

“Y-yes my lord,” you choked out.

Hanzo had left the room then, and you had decided for the second time that day to go to the bathhouse in the compound. The walk outside of the home to the bath had burned through your soul. You could see the servants eyeing you as you rushed to wash yourself.

They knew… _They all knew_.

You had entered the bathhouse and had a maid assist you with preparing the water. Once when the bath was ready, you excused her and disrobed. When you entered the tub, you immediately began washing your skin—everywhere he touched you and every spot that felt soiled. You washed yourself between your thighs, scrubbing yourself. You gasped when you suddenly felt Hanzo’s cum in you hand, the thick substance running down your legs.

You scrubbed yourself even more in a desperate effort to get rid of all traces of him from your body, but even after you had finished washing yourself, that feeling remained.

His touch lingered over your skin, and you could still remember the feeling of him inside of you.

The water turned cold, but you couldn’t stop rubbing your skin raw. You only finished when a servant had come to you and asked you to leave. She was instructed to bring you back home.

You dried yourself then and took the kimono that she had brought for you.

The fabric was pale pink in color, decorated with large peacocks and blossoms of similar shades. All perfect colors to match the spring season.

You swallowed your breath.

These weren’t your clothes—these weren’t even the fabrics that came in your dowry.

You looked up to the maid. “These aren’t my clothes.”

The woman smiled and nodded. “Of course my lady. I was instructed by the lord to give you these. They have been prepared for you.”

The fabric slipped through your fingers, and pressure built up in your lungs.

When did Hanzo have this outfit made? Kimonos as elegant as the one that you had took days to make. How long ago had this kimono been waiting for you?

It was just like the wedding dress, all prepared and saved for you.

Needles tingled down and through your body, your eyes cast down to the kimono on the floor. When you didn’t pick up the clothes, the maid hesitantly bent to the floor. She had dressed you silently then, and you cooperated lifelessly, lifting your arms into the sleeves of the silky soft fabric. She finally tied your obi.

“There now. You look so beautiful my lady.” She straightened the few wrinkles on the obi before stepping away. “You look just like a princess.”

If you had a mirror, you would surely agree with her. The pattern on these clothes could make even the homeliest person look beautiful.

You despised it—it wasn’t you at all. Even if you looked like a goddess in the mirror with a kimono so vibrant and elegant, the only thing it did for you was make you feel like a completely different person. You could only describe it as an out-of-body experience.

“Come my lady!” the maid guided you by your hand. “Let me fix your hair back inside the palace.”

You pulled your hand away. “No, that’s alright.” Your feet inched away from her. “I will do it myself.”

“Nonsense my lady!” The woman reached out for your hand more firmly and dragged you out of the bathhouse. “Lord Hanzo instructed me himself to get you ready today.”

You stared at the woman with rounded eyes. She led you across the estate and to the home, but just before you had reached the entrance someone called to you.

You turned. “Fumi?”

_Hanzo’s sixth wife._

“Y/N!” Fumaha pulled you into a hug, pressing you awkwardly against her pregnant belly. Even your name sounded foreign and strange coming out of her lips. “Are you alright? Please, I hope you don’t mind if we speak for a bit.”

The servant with you suddenly cleared her throat, reminding you of her presence. “Lady Fumaha, I apologize but I have been instructed to fix my lady’s hair.”

Fumaha looked over to the maid. “Oh! Aiko, I did not know that you were assigned as Y/N’s maid.”

The woman, Aiko, nodded. “It seems so my lady. The lord made it clear that I will tend to his newest wife.”

Fumi smiled warmly, and she held her hands together. “Of course.” She made a quick glance to you before speaking to the maid once more. “I hope you don’t mind Aiko, if I can take Lady Y/N off your hands. I wish for her company this morning.”

Aiko reflected Fumaha’s smile, but her grip on your hand tightened just slightly. “I’m afraid not my lady. Lord Hanzo has instructed me clearly, and I do not wish to ignore his orders.”

“There is no worry then.” Her fingers reached up to touch your hair, still damp from your bath. “I can fix your lady’s hair.” Her hand slowly lowered to your shoulder, rubbing it caringly. “And now that she is finally a member of our family,” she stuttered, before looking at you, muttering a congratulations, “I wish to give her some advice on how to be the best wife to our husband. I’m sure you won’t mind, and I know the lord will be delighted to know that his wives are spending some time together.”

Aiko twitched, but she released your hand. “O-of course my lady. I will tend to the children.”

Fumi wrapped her arms around yours and smile. “And please bring my son Taki to me Aiko. I want to feed him before he gets fussy. I’ve left him with the other maids. Please bring him to Y/N’s room. You will find us there.”

Aiko nodded before departing the two of you. Fumaha turned to you once when the maid was out of site. “Finally. Now let us talk somewhere more privately.”

* * *

It had been a short while since Fumaha found you. You were lucky enough that she pulled you away from that determined servant. She was the only one to offer you any comfort in this prison.

The only one after—

“I’m sorry about Genji.” Fumaha brushed your hair with a wide-tooth comb. You both sat over the flat cushions in your room, your futon neatly folded and pushed to the corner. Sobs had escaped your mouth the moment you two were finally alone. You couldn’t stop crying, but Fumaha continued to comfort you.

“Did anyone go to him? Help him at all?” You wiped your tears against your sleeves, crying hoarsely.

“I—” she combed the hair on the sides of your head, pinning it to the back. “I don’t know,” she whimpered. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t let the children see. We left immediately.”

Your hands jumped to your mouth when another cry escaped. You wept into your palms, and Fumaha held you closely. She gave you the space to grieve for your lost love, finishing your hair by adding a flower ornament to your head, the top half of your hair pinned back while the rest flowed down freely.

“Please,” you mustered out to her, “c-can you take me to his body? I need to see him?”

Fumi’s fingers flinched as she held the ends of your hair. You turned to her when she did not respond quick enough. Her face bloomed red, tears slowly filling her eyes. She blinked them away, panning her face away from you to see.

“I don’t know where his body is. He wasn’t there when I went out into the city this morning.” She winced when you burst out crying even louder than before. “I-I’m not sure if the guards have taken his body already.”

Another sob exploded out of you, your tears flowing down your face like a river.

You couldn’t believe it at all, the voice in the back of your head whispering in denial. In less than a day, you lost your fiancé, and you would never see his face again. If Fumaha was right, and that guards have taken him, you were sure enough that Hanzo had ordered them to bury his body as well.

Fumaha listened to your ugly cries, her heart constricting by the second. Her attention was soon caught at the doors when Aiko entered, cradling her son in her hands. It had caught your attention too, and you held yourself back to small hiccups and whimpers.

Aiko had glanced at you for only a moment before passing Taki to Fumaha. She took the infant with open arms, thanking Aiko quietly as the servant left your room.

She leaned her head down to her baby as best as she could with her swollen stomach and kissed her son on his forehead.

Your tears dried as you looked at her baby.

All of Hanzo’s children had his sharp raven hair. Even the thin tuff on Fumi’s baby was darker than the depths of the deepest caves. If—and when—Hanzo gets you pregnant, you were sure enough that any child you’d have would have the same dark mane.

Acid made its way up your throat at the thought of carrying his children.

If only you had the courage to murder yourself now, but you were not cruel enough to leave your parents to a man more insane than the devil.

A spark suddenly urged you to go see your parents. You had to make sure they were okay—make sure that Hanzo has not done anything to them.

You glanced at Fumi as she gently tugged her kimono loose above her obi. You turned back and stared down at your open palms while she fed her baby.

“Congratulations on your marriage by the way,” she said in a bittersweet tone, “I know that you didn’t want this, but I’m just glad you are safe with us.”

You hummed pathetically, voice cracking.

When you gave no other response, Fumaha gently placed her hand over yours, holding it reassuringly before retracting it back to hold her son. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” you blurted all too quickly, “It’s—it’s an honor to be the emperor’s wife.”

Fumaha smiled at you, sadness lacing her face. “He forced himself onto you, didn’t he? I’m so sorry.”

Her smile of pity was all it took to crack your walls. Biting down on your lip wasn’t enough, the little yips escaping through before you broke down once again weeping sorrowfully.

You could still feel his touch inside you, lingering. After everything you did, you could never be rid of him. He was always there, proudly owning his conquest.

“I don’t know what to do,” you sobbed. It pained you to relive the memory. “He—he… He pinned me down with nothing but his weight, and I couldn’t move him at all. He held my legs wide open like nothing. I—” You couldn’t finish your thoughts when another cry suddenly escaped.

“Let it out,” Fumi reassured, “please. It must have been awful.”

You nodded quickly but bit back your tears when Taki began whining from the loud noise. The two of you waited for him to calm down. Fumaha gently rocked her baby close to her until he resumed feeding from her once again.

“Hanzo has six other wives. You’re all more beautiful than me. I…” Nothing you could say could put it into the right words. There was so much you still didn’t know, so many questions racing in your head. “I don’t know what he saw in me to do all this. All the lengths he went to, because… because he thinks I’m supposed to be a mother—that I’m meant for him!”

Fumaha smiled pitifully once more. “Nothing I’ll say will comfort you. I’m sorry. If only it wasn’t like this.”

You smiled with her. Nothing more you could do either.

“I don’t want to see you get hurt. I know my husband, and I know that he will take you to bed countless times.” She looked back to her baby. “He’s never acted this way to any of us, that’s for sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” she shrugged, “Hanzo doesn’t love us—not me or any of his other wives. It might be that you are the first actual woman he’s fallen in love with.”

You scoffed. Did she say that right? Hanzo _loves_ you?

“Fumi, that man doesn’t love me—he’s gone insane!” You muttered a curse under your breath. “What have I ever done for him to decide that he loves me?”

Fumaha held her tongue, and it dawned on you how loud you had become.

“I’m sorry Fumaha. I—I didn’t mean to lash out. It wasn’t directed to you. I’m—" your palms became clammy, “I’m just so scared that he’s going to rape me again. I can’t have his children. Please.” You looked over to her with pleading wide eye. “Is there anything you can do to save me from this? I have to get away from him.”

She pressed her lips thin together, thoughts swirling in her head like a boiling pot. She finally turned to you. “I can try. I only have so much authority as the lord’s sixth wife.”

“Can you please visit my parents? I need to know they are okay, but I’m forbidden from leaving the estates. None of the guards will let me through!”

She nodded. “I can check on them. No one will care to keep an eye on me. I’ll make sure they are okay.”

The breath you didn’t realize you were holding finally released itself, and your shoulders eased.

“Thank you Fumi. I appreciate your help. When you see my parents, you have to tell them to leave as soon as they can. We have to prepare horses.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I cannot escape tonight if Hanzo can use my parents against me. We have to leave all at once. Do you know of a guard that will help us? I can’t escape this compound unless a guard can open the—”

“Y/N you can’t leave tonight. That’s impossible.”

Your heart jumped to your throat.

“What? But—but I have to get away from him now! Fumaha please! I can’t let him touch me again. Please I can’t take it—”

“Y/N do you think we have the time to make a plan that will not fail? And what if it does? Will Hanzo not try to hurt your parents first?”

The heart in your throat suffocated you, beating rapidly.

“The lord is delusionally in love with you, but he’s not stupid. He won’t lower his guard until he’s certain that you’re with child. I’m sure that the servants are spying on you for him already.”

You bit your lip, and your tears came streaming down.

_No, no, no, no!_

“Please no! Please, I'm begging you! There has to be a way to escape now! I can’t— _I can’t_ get pregnant!”

“I’m sorry Y/N. I’m sure that’s the last thing you want, but if you want to escape there is no other option. He is invested on your pregnancy keeping you at the Shimada estates. You have to appease Hanzo enough for him to lose suspicion,” Fumaha said.

She stilled anxiously as you began crying in your seat, tears dropping one by one onto your beautiful kimono.

Fumi bit her tongue, and she held her baby more firmly in her arms. “I can buy some herbs in the city tomorrow. It’s not a hundred percent effective, but it can slow the rate of conception as long as you drink it daily in your tea. I’m sure it will give us enough time to think of a plan to escape the capital. I’m sure there is a way.”

Her words reassured you, and you wiped your tears away before your eyes became anymore puffier. If you could escape this palace before conceiving, it would truly be a miracle in the midst of everything that has happened to you.

Fumaha finally rocked her baby to sleep, adjusting her kimono back in place right after. The two of you chatted for a little while longer, but the conversation suddenly ended when a knock came from the doors.

Venom raced through your bones when Hanzo entered the room. You and Fumaha stood immediately as he walked in. She went to him while you were frozen on your feet.

“My lord, how can we help you?” Fumaha asked him with a welcoming aura.

Hanzo stepped closer to her, pecking her forehead with a small kiss.

Your body was shivering dangerously while you watched him. If anyone saw you, they would surely see it too: the fear racing up your body like quicksand.

Hanzo did not regard you but instead looked down at his sleeping son within Fumi’s arms. He held Fumi close while he pecked a kiss to Taki’s head.

Maybe he hadn’t noticed you. If you just side-stepped away slowly, maybe Hanzo wouldn’t see you at all. You could just disappear in the back of the room if you held yourself still. Maybe—

“Y/N.” Hanzo’s voice suddenly echoed through the room, slicing a blade right into your thoughts. The authoritative voice made your gut burn.

You looked over to him, wary wide eyes and trembling lips.

Hanzo continued to admire the sleeping infant, as if he didn’t just call you. He slowly scooped his son out from Fumi’s arms, Fumi smiling warmly at him.

Was her smile fake or genuine?

Hanzo stepped away from her, cradling Taki in his arms. He didn’t look at her when he spoke: “Fumaha, I wish to talk to Y/N alone. Leave us.”

Your shoulders jolted, and Fumi smiled. “Of course, my lord.” She gave him a slight bow and left the room without a second glance at her baby.

Your mouth parted in awe. How could she leave her baby here with Hanzo? Not even showing the hint of worry about letting him hold her son. You told her all the things that he’s done to you, and yet…

The door closed, and you came back to reality abruptly. You gasped and held your breath when you looked to Hanzo. He still didn’t acknowledge you, only cradling Taki in his arms.

The silence was eerie, the pressure constricted around you slow and tightly like steel threads. You didn’t want to move, not a single muscle in his presence.

You gasped when Hanzo’s eyes suddenly flicked over to you from the baby in his arms. It hit you gruesomely like a stinging arrow into your chest. His eyes lingered to you for a moment that felt like an eternity, before he glanced back at his son.

Hanzo suddenly took his first steps towards you, and you meekly yelped. Your hands fumbled together while you pinched the cloth of your kimono. He was slow on his path to you, each step closer a hammer to your chest.

He still admiringly watched over Taki as he stepped adjacent to you. The heat emitting off the man finally reached you, yet your bones were frozen to the core.

He slipped the baby into your hands, and you gracefully took him into your arms, holding the infant tightly to your chest.

“He’s so beautiful, isn’t he?” Hanzo asked in a low voice, stepping behind you.

You flinched when his large hands suddenly latched to your arms, drawing you closer to him. His chest was pressed flush against your back, squeezing the soft flesh of your arms through your pink dress.

Your eyes grew wide and beady and your breaths more strained. “Your son has Lady Fumaha’s smile, m-my lord.” Surely if you humored Hanzo enough, he would let you be.

Hanzo veered his head, his lips pressed softly into your hair close behind your ear as he smiled. “And soon we will have one of our own.” You shivered involuntarily, and he buried his face even further into your hair, kissing you behind your ear before placing another kiss down on your neck. “Many of our own very soon,” he reassured, squeezing your arms once again.

Air couldn’t come to you. Your heart fluttered nauseously at the goal set before you. The _nightmare_ set before you. Just the idea alone of your belly swollen with his child made you weak, ready to pass out.

You held Taki closer to your chest, afraid that you really were going to fall to the floor. Both your legs were noodles boiling in broth; they were sure to lose rigidness any second.

Fumaha had to bring those herbs to you as soon as possible. Nothing was more set in your mind than that. If you could slow the rate of catching a child, even a single day could make the difference between pregnancy or escape.

Hanzo had lowered his hands to your hips and you sharply gulped in breath. He kissed you one more time on the cheek. You could feel the hairs on his face rub against your skin.

“Let us go to the rest of the children. They are excited to see you today.”

You nodded stiffly at his command. “Yes, my lord.”

Hanzo had given you your personal space then as the two of you left the room. You focused your attention on the sleeping baby in your arms, too afraid of breaking into tears if you looked at Hanzo one more time.

He had said that the children were waiting in the gardens for you.  He would drop you off there and spend a few moments before he had other duties to attend.

Every step you took with him through the home felt like walking through sap. It was a struggle just to push one leg forward with him next to you.

You didn’t want to move anymore…

Eventually, the two of you exited the home, entering the wooden walkway that surrounded the perimeter.

The sun was still shining, summer rays and clear blue skies emitting a calm, warm energy over every surface on the ground. As you approached the gardens, the flowers were in full bloom, spreading their pedals with pride and joy. The large sakura tree by the fountain was littered in pink from top to bottom, the ground underneath it decorated in a carpet of its petals.

The younger children chased each other around the fountain while the older ones played amongst themselves.

You smiled. Even after everything that Hanzo had put you through, you couldn’t help but feel a freeing happiness when you watched his children play. They were so pure compared to their father. Their joy and innocence was always a cure to you.

You could never be angry or sad around them. Not when they expressed such warmth and kindness.

Hanzo had slithered his hand over your waist, guiding you down the porch. You trembled slightly and your smile faltered, but it was momentary once when the younger children noticed you. You beamed even more when they came running to you, joy filling your broken heart.

Kosuke and Kana were the first ones to reach you, their faces red from their excessive playing, and with wide grins on their faces.

You sat on your knees over the soft grass, careful not to wake Taki as you waited for them with an open arm.

They tripped over your lap, greeting you with the brightest energy.

“Mama!”

Your heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [poll](https://forms.gle/8JHsxV7q4bCj2WBWA) up for chapter three!!! You might reaally like the question! You must sign in with a Google account but your email will not be recorded! It’s all anonymous. Now go vote!!!


End file.
